Wolf
by Trunksblue
Summary: Completed: AU Would be during Buu saga: Gohan has a son, Piccolo has a son, but his has problems...Please RR! Completed!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ in any shape or form.

**A/N:** Hiya! It's been a LOOOOONG time since I've written a DBZ fic. I don't know where the inspiration to write theis suddenly came from, but it's made me put my other story 'Quiet Misery' on hold for the time being. Ganjo and Kage are mine, and the story in the end will most likely center on them.

The title of the story has to do with the background of wolves; they were feared and killed because of how they were and the stories that had been built up around them. But they're not the horrible creatures people made them out to be, in other words, 'don't judge a book by its cover.' That quote there is very important to this story. You will find out why in later chapters.

Enough of my ramblings now, read!

**VvVvVvVvV**

Gohan stood in the entrance of the cave Piccolo had been living in for the past three years. _Had _been; now it was still, dark, and empty. Piccolo's ki had vanished several days earlier; no one had been concerned, since vanishing was something Piccolo often did. But as the days passed and still no sign of Piccolo, Gohan became worried, which had led him to the cave.

He moved turning his back to the darkness and faced the rushing waterfall. The sound was soothing, calming his nerves from what he had found out earlier.

Piccolo hadn't been the only one to disappear, Videl had too four years earlier breaking Gohan's heart in the process. She had just up and left without any word to anyone, which tore her father apart. Mr. Satan never gave up search for her and neither did Gohan, even after the angry phone call he got from Mr. Satan himself about it all being _his_ fault. And then just the other day she appeared on his front porch with a child baring a striking resemblance to himself in her arms.

"This is Ganjo," She had said softly, the little boy staring at him with large coal black eyes, "Your son."

Sniffling snapped Gohan out of his thoughts; he turned slowly peering into the darkness of the cave. The shadows shifted and he instinctively slid down into his fighting stance, "Who's there?" He said as the shadows moved to outline a small figure.

It moved forward into the light, "Don't hurt me." The small child, a Namekian, Gohan noted in disbelief, whimpered.

"I won't hurt you," Gohan said falling out of his stance, "What's your name?" He decided to start there to calm the child down.

The little Namekian rubbed at his eyes, "Kage, who're you?" He looked at Gohan with sharp black eyes a little puffy from crying.

"My name's Gohan." Gohan smiled lightly dropping down to his knee so he was close to the height of Kage; he had read somewhere that this was less intimidating to children.

Kage studied Gohan carefully, "You know where my Father is? He left a long time ago and hasn't come back." His small voice wavered slightly, his small green hands wiped at his eyes again.

Gohan felt the sick feeling of worry tighten his stomach, "Who's your father?" He was pretty sure he already knew, the purple gi a dead give away.

A confused look washed over Kage's face, he blinked a few times then shrugged still wiping at his eyes in a vain attempt at stopping his tears.

Gohan sighed softly bowing his head in thought, "Why do we take you up to the lookout? Dende might know where to find your father." He smiled reassuringly and Kage nodded moving closer to him.

Gohan picked him up and held him against his chest like he used to do with Goten before he learned to fly, "Ready?" He asked softly and Kage nodded wrapping his little arms around Gohan's neck.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Gohan!" Dende called out running up to the teen, "There's been-" He stopped himself and blinked, "Who's that?" Shaking his head, Dende continued, "Never mind right now, there's been an accident."

Gohan carefully set Kage down, "What kind of accident?" He said turning his eyes to Dende.

Dende leaned a little on his staff, "A few days ago I notice subtle ki spikes from Piccolo, but something was off about them," He studied Gohan warily for a moment, as though he was trying to figure out a way to explain what he meant, "When I went to investigate," He continued deciding against the explanation, "I found Piccolo unconscious in the middle of the field you two used to train in."

Gohan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Is he alright? Why didn't you come and get me sooner?" He asked, annoyance underlining his last question.

Dende held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I just found him yesterday. He woke up this morning with no memory." He paused for a moment, "Of anything."

"He has amnesia?"

Dende nodded, "I think it's only short term. I would give him a sensu, but Vegeta used the last one yesterday and Korin said it'll take at least three weeks for the sprouts to become usable."

Kage, who had been hiding silently behind Gohan the whole time, cautiously poked his head out from behind Gohan's leg. He studied Dende with large eyes for several seconds then said in a shy voice, "You look like father."

Dende smiled squatting down to Kage's level, "And who's your father?"

Kage shrugged, "I dunno." He whispered bowing his head.

"Can I see Piccolo?" Gohan asked, "I think Kage here is his son."

Dende's eyes widened, "Piccolo's?" He asked incredulously.

"Well if he isn't yours…" Gohan shrugged smirking slightly, something he had picked up from Piccolo when he was a kid. Dende coughed into his hand and stood up; his cheeks purpled a little in embarrassment.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you Dreamlight, XZanayu, Piccolosdragon, demi-legend, and miroku-has-darkness for the reviews! And as a side note, for the sake of this story Namek's age quickly in the first few days of their life until they are roughly where a 3 or 4 year old human would be. Meaning, Kage is only a couple of days old but looks like he's four.

**VvVvVvV**

Meditating in the center of the near empty room, Piccolo was struggling to make sense of the onslaught of memories coursing threw his brain. Something about revenge and a little boy stuck out the most, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it meant. He opened his eyes and listened to the approaching footsteps and then a soft knock.

"Piccolo?" A semi deep voice called out as the door creaked open.

He unfolded his legs standing up, "Gohan." He grunted as a name was placed with the voice and he turned finding the teen standing in the doorway. Gohan shifted obviously concealing something from Piccolo's view, whether it was intentional or not, Piccolo couldn't tell. He resisted the urge to rub his temples to try and ease the pain of the splitting headache he had had since his awakening.

Gohan moved further into the room, "Dende said you have amnesia." He said softly scratching at his arm, a nervous habit he had had since he was a boy.

Piccolo frowned turning his side to Gohan, "Meh, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Gohan lightened up a little, "Good, then you can tell me why you didn't tell me you had a son." There was a soft gasp from behind him and a little head poked out from behind his leg.

"Father," Kage smiled moving away from Gohan to see his father.

Piccolo's expression remained neutral, "He's not mine." He said watching Kage's face drop.

"What do you mean he's not yours?" Gohan took a step forward suddenly feeling defensive for little Kage, "I found him in your cave. Don't you remember having him?"

"No," Piccolo scowled, "I don't, why would I have had him? It doesn't make sense!"

Kage moved back his eyes watering, "Don't you remember me father?" He sniffled not understanding the situation at hand.

Piccolo stared down at him as if to say, 'No son of mine would be crying', he looked up to Gohan his expression softening slightly, "I-" He glanced down at Kage as memories of coughing up an egg flittered past his mind's eye, "do." He rubbed the back of his neck in pain trying to ignore the confused look on Gohan's face.

Gohan studied Piccolo for a moment, "I could take him with me to my house so you can rest," He said slowly, Kage looked up at him curiously, "My mom is watching Ganjo for me and Videl while Videl works and-"

"Ganjo?" Piccolo cut him off knowing that he didn't remember any 'Ganjo' person.

Gohan winced slightly, "Well… that's why I was looking for you earlier. It's a long story that I'll tell you later, but for now," He hesitated for a second, "Ganjo's my son."

"What?" Piccolo's eyes bugged and if it were any other time Gohan might of found it funny, instead his cheeks burned in embarrassment and he hung his head sheepishly.

Piccolo shook his head turning his back to Gohan and Kage, who was looking between the two in confusion, "I can't believe you'd-"

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Gohan pleaded, "I can take Kage to my house to play with Ganjo and Goten for awhile so you can rest. Have a little more time to get the rest of your memory back."

Piccolo gave Gohan a scathing look then relaxed turning back around, "Alright. I'll come by and pick him up tonight."

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Ganjo! Goten! Lunch time!" Chichi shouted to the two boys running around in the back yard.

Goten froze turning his head in the direction his mother had called from, "Coming mo-ack!" In his moment of distraction Ganjo tackled him to the ground.

"Got ya!" He laughed then squealed when Goten flipped him over and tickled him under the arms, "I give, I give!"

Goten grinned lifting the younger boy up, "Come on, it's lunch time!" He said running towards the house, he stopped noticing Gohan coming flying towards them, "Gohan!"

"Daddy!" Ganjo grinned running up to Gohan as he landed.

"Hey squirt." Gohan smiled setting Kage down.

Goten approached the three, "Who's that?" He asked noticing Ganjo's wide eyed innocent look towards the little green boy.

Gohan gently pushed Kage forward, "This is Kage, Kage this is Ganjo and Goten," He gestured to each boy at their name, "Goten's my little brother and Ganjo's my son. Kage's going to play with you guys today until Piccolo picks him up tonight."

"Hi Kage," Goten smiled, "We're going to go eat lunch, want something to eat?"

Kage shook his head nervously trying to ignore the curious look from Ganjo, "No, I don't eat." He said softly turning his attention to his shoes.

Ganjo chewed on his lip, "Why are you green?" He asked blatantly.

"He's a Namek," Gohan answered simply, "Come on let's go inside." He said leading the three boys into the house.

"What's a Namek?" Ganjo continued his questioning while he tried to get a good look at Kage as Gohan pushed him into the house.

Goten caught that question, "It's an alien from outer space! Piccolo's one too, he's really tall!" He grinned hopping into his seat at the table.

Chichi, who had her back to the door, frowned, "Why are you talking about-" She turned around and nearly dropped her tray of sandwiches at the sight of Kage, "Gohan, who's?"

"This is Kage, Piccolo's son," Gohan answered quickly, "He's only going to be here for the day, until Piccolo picks him up tonight."

Kage flushed purple at all the attention he had been receiving and turned away to hide his face. Chichi composed herself and sat down the sandwiches on the table, "Piccolo has a kid?" She said startlingly calm.

Gohan nodded, "Yea, it's sort of a long story... " He trailed off with a shrug, "I don't even know it all myself."

"Oh." Chichi nodded slowly, "Well are you going to eat or not?" She asked returning back to her old self.

"Yea, I'm starving!" Gohan grinned watching his brother and son scarf down a sandwich, "Oh! Kage, would you like some water?" He asked turning to Kage and knelt down.

Kage nodded shyly keeping his back to the room.

"Okay," Gohan stood up, "You can sit here," He pulled out a chair at the table then went and grabbed a cup filling it with water from the sink. When he turned around he found Kage still standing in the same place he had left him. Chichi frowned moving back into the kitchen to make more sandwiches, "Doesn't Piccolo teach manners?" She hissed under her breath to Gohan.

"I think he's only a couple of days old mom, that and Piccolo hasn't exactly been himself for most of those days. So I've been told."

Chichi turned to Gohan in surprise, "A couple of days old?" she gasped looking at Kage who tensed, the tips of his ears turning purple.

:"Yes," Gohan stressed frowning at his mother, "Namek's age differently than humans." He walked over to the table where Goten and Ganjo were eating ignoring the conversation between Gohan and Chichi.

"Hey," Gohan said softly as he set the cup down on the table then moved over to Kage and squatted, "I didn't realize this would be your first time meeting this many people." He said as the thought dawned on him.

Kage nodded easing open his eyes to look at Gohan.

"And you're a little shy? You don't have to be, you'll like everyone here."

Kage's eyes darted over to the table then back to Gohan, "Alright." He said softly then moved over to the chair Gohan had pulled out for him and climbed up on it. He took his cup and gazed into it for a moment before cautiously taking a sip from it. Gohan nodded moving over to his own chair as his mother brought over another plate of sandwiches.

"Hey Kage," Ganjo said swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "Wanna spar with us after lunch?"

Kage looked over at Ganjo and smiled, "Okay."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!

**VvVvVvVvV**

The sun was setting when Piccolo descended upon the Son household. He floated in the air above the treetops unnoticed watching the four boys spar and play. Kage and Ganjo were both attempting to spar like Gohan and Goten were, their heads turned in awe at the display before them. Piccolo smirked lightly when Kage snapped out of his daze and grinned impishly at the distracted Ganjo before tackling him to the ground. Ganjo gasped as he fell and out of reflex grabbed Kage's arm pulling him to the ground with himself.

Gohan and Goten paused in their fight noticing the movement beside them, "You guys okay?" Gohan called over to the two and was amazed when both boys jumped up and continued their fight.

'My son…' Piccolo thought watching the boys fight as if it was second instinct, 'I have a son.' And even though he couldn't remember why he had had Kage, he figured there had to be a reason other than some kind of cruel joke from the higher ups. Gohan glanced up noticing Piccolo's ki suddenly; he smiled waving to Piccolo as the two boys broke apart in an explosion of laughter both falling into a mud puddle. Piccolo landed as Goten ran over to the two boys sitting on the ground and helped them up

"Did you see me Goten?" Ganjo giggled swiping at the mud in his bangs and on his face, "Did you see me? I was just like you!"

Goten grinned, "I saw you." He said ruffling Ganjo's hair.

Kage jumped to his feet and ran over to Piccolo, "Did you see me father?" He asked excitedly, his face and gi covered in mud, "One day I'll be a great warrior like you!"

"Great warrior?" Piccolo repeated glancing over at Gohan who looked away innocently.

Kage nodded, his antenna dripping mud, "Uh huh, Gohan told me about how you saved the world!" Kage's hands curled up in chubby fists as he stared up at his father in admiration, he grinned, "Will you train me too? Like you did Gohan?"

Piccolo noticed the determination that flickered in Kage's eyes and nodded allowing himself a small smile, "Sure kid, I'll train you."

"Hey Kage, look!" Ganjo called over to the boy as he held up a frog as large as his head, its legs dangling down to the ground.

Kage turned his head, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the frog, "Whoa!" He looked back to Piccolo who nodded, "That's so cool!" He squealed running over to where Ganjo stood.

The frog's feet hit the ground and it jumped startling Ganjo into letting it go, it jumped onto Kage's head knocking him backwards and continued on with its escape. Goten fell to the ground laughing at the expressions on Ganjo and Kage's faces. Ganjo ran by Kage as he jumped to his feet and followed behind, both chased after the poor frog as it tried to make its futile escape from them.

"That's your son." Piccolo stated turning his back to the boys.

Gohan nodded smiling, "Yea. I found out about him yesterday." He was still amazed at how quickly he had fallen for the boy, his mother on the other hand… "Mom freaked. She wouldn't talk to me for a couple of hours so Videl and I played with Ganjo outside, I guess mom had heard Ganjo call me daddy," He paused looking to Piccolo, "I couldn't believe it myself, I think that's when it finally hit me Pic. I'm a _father_."

Piccolo nodded looking away; he was still feeling the awe himself towards Kage.

Gohan ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly, "Ganjo was calling me daddy within the first hour I had met him and I was just blown away. Videl explained to me that she had been so afraid to tell me she was pregnant that she ran away and had him by herself. She said… she said that she knew what we had done was out of rebellion towards our parents, her because her father was spending all his time trying to be this macho super hero and me…"

His face had turned solemn as he spoke; Piccolo tore his eyes off Kage and Ganjo teaming up on Goten and turned them on Gohan, "And me," Gohan continued,"because I was mad at my father for not wanting to come back to his family. It felt like he rather be dead than see us."

"Gohan, you know that's not true." Piccolo frowned, "Your father wanted to be here."

"I know that now," Gohan nodded smiling lightly, "But then it was hard to take in. Anyways," He lightened up the smile reaching his eyes, "Mom must have heard Ganjo call me daddy, because she came out of the house and said, 'I'm a grandmother!' before she broke down crying. She loves him though, if she didn't she wouldn't have watched him for me while I went to look for you and Videl went to the doctors." He grinned mischievously at Piccolo, "Kami I can't believe _we _have kids!"

Piccolo looked back to the boys letting the abnormally large frog go, "Yea… It's still sinking in."

**VvVvVvVvV**

"You need a bath." Piccolo frowned observing Kage in disgust; his gi was soaked in sweat and dirt and instead of his skin being a healthy leafy green, it was a dark greenish brown.

Kage blinked looking down at himself, "No I don't." He said picking at his clothes.

Piccolo snorted, "You stink. Take off your clothes and bathe in the pond." He said pointing to the pond the waterfall covering his cave ran into.

Kage looked at the water, its color darkening with the setting of the sun, "But I…" He looked back up to Piccolo clutching the collar of his gi, "I'll drown." He said with large eyes.

"You will not drown," Piccolo sighed sitting down on the grassy bank, "It's not that deep around the edge." He said pulling off his shoes.

Kage watched him for a moment then followed suit dropping to the grass and pulled off his shoes that wereidentical to his father's. Piccolo pulled off his top and tossed it to the side then stood up and stretched his arms out a little.Kage sat in the grass wiggling his toes in the blades, "I don't like to swim. Ganjo wanted me too today but I wouldn't," He squinted up at Piccolo his voice lowering to a whisper, "The water was higher than me."

"Once you learn how to swim it won't seem as deep." Piccolo said walking into the water then dived in vanishing under the surface.

Kage moved to the edge of the water and pulled his knees up to his chest watching the bubbles disappear from the water's surface.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I am looking for someone who would draw me a picture of Piccolo (Or even Ganjo and/or Kage). I am just curious to see what kind of pictures you get from my stories.

**A/N2: **

**Dreamwraith:** You're on the right track and all of those questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. Unlike some of my other stories I have a plan. Lol Thanks for the review!

**Kieri:** Thanks I was aiming for that :-P You will soon find out why Piccolo doesn't remember Kage soon… not in this chapter though. Thanks for the review!

**Daffodil8728:** Piccolo's my favorite character too! I read your fic 'Anything is Possible' and loved it. I'll be sure to read more of your stuff soon. And thank you for the review!

**Animepunk3: **Terrible cough there. Lol Thanks for the reviews ;-)

**Miroku****-has-darkness:** Thanks for the review!

**VvVvVvVvV**

Piccolo resurfaced near the center of the pond, his face had grown dark like the pond, the stars the only source of light. He ran his hand over his face clearing the water from his eyes and turned to Kage watching him onshore. He swam closer until his own feet reached the sandy bottom, "Get in." He grunted standing up, the water receding to his shoulders.

Kage looked up at him seemingly snapping out of whatever thoughts he had fallen into. He stood up and took his gi off and timidly entered the water having decided he'd at least try. He waded up to his waist and smiled looking up at his father who still stood several feet away, "Am I doing okay?"

Piccolo nodded, "Great kid."

Kage grinned pleased with himself; he moved closer to Piccolo not expecting the sudden drop and went falling beneath the surface. Piccolo's eyes grew wide as he quickly moved to where Kage had fallen in he reached down grabbing a hold of the boy's arm and pulled him to the surface. Kage sucked in a deep breath before being consumed with choking coughs.

"Hold your breath under water!" Piccolo shouted over Kage's coughing which led to tears and hiccupping sobs.

He went to put Kage back in the water where he could touch when the boy clung to his arm, "I don't want to do it again!" Kage cried squeezing his eyes shut, "I don't want to do it again!"

Piccolo frowned taking Kage into his arms and moved out of the water while he used his ki to dry them off. He sat Kage down on the ground a new gi reappearing on his body, "We'll try again tomorrow."

"No!" Kage jumped to his feet, "I don't want to try again!" He stood defensively in front of Piccolo, his jaw clenched in determination but his eyes betrayed him with the fear that reflected in them, "I don't want to swim." He said softer lowering his eyes to the grass to his feet and flexed his toes.

"Alright," Piccolo said finally, Kage's head jerked up his eyes wide in surprise, "I will not force you to swim." Kage nodded as Piccolo picked him up and floated up to their cave, "Tomorrow we will start your training. Get some rest."

Kage grinned, "Okay." He said moving over to his makeshift bed consisting of Piccolo's cape, once he was set down.

Piccolo sat down preparing himself for meditation when he felt Kage's eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder at Kage lying on his side watching him, "What is it?"

Kage shrugged, "Who's King Piccolo?" He asked softly his eyes closing half way.

"Where'd you hear that name?" Piccolo growled.

"I don't know." Kage yawned falling asleep.

Piccolo frowned knowing full well where Kage heard that name,_ 'Gohan had no right telling him that name.' _He thought angrily facing the waterfall again.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage fell to the ground panting hard with sweat dripping off his antennas and a nice purple bruise forming under his left eye. He pushed past the burning ache in his muscles and stood up wiping at the sweat on his face. Piccolo stood before him casually, his cape and turban still in place making him look larger than he really was. Kage swallowed closing his eyes briefly to summon up his energy again.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent," Piccolo barked dropping back into his fighting stance, "Closing your eyes like that shows weakness."

Kage nodded dropping into a fighting stance that mirrored Piccolo's and then lunged at him trying to punch him in the jaw. Piccolo blocked it with his forearm and Kage fell to the ground with a grunt.

"How come I can't fly like Goten? Or float like Ganjo?" He growled in frustration his fingers digging into the hard sand. It was Kage's third training session and Piccolo had chosen the desert as the training grounds. The same place where he had trained Gohan, this time he was changing his routine. Instead of leaving Kage to learn the techniques on his own like he had with Gohan, he was going to train Kage. Gohan had been another case entirely; Gohan already had the power but didn't know how to tap into it, where as Kage just didn't have it yet.

"You're not focusing your energy the way I taught you too." Piccolo grunted easing out of his stance.

Kage frowned, "I'm trying too!" He sighed heavily folding his legs Indian style and closed his eyes, "I can feel it but then it goes away."

Piccolo folded his arms over his chest, "Don't let go of it, picture it moving to your feet and lifting you," Kage was silent his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, "Relax." Piccolo said softly and Kage's expression softened, his close started to rustle slightly and a dim white light engulfed him. Piccolo smirked not daring to say anything to break Kage's concentration and slowly the boy lifted himself off the ground.

"Open your eyes." He grunted.

Kage opened his eyes and blinked finding himself eyelevel with his father, he grinned opening his mouth to say something when he fell back to the ground.

"Ow," He winced rubbing his backside then shook his head and jumped to his feet, "Did you see?" He grinned his pain forgotten, "I did it!"

Piccolo nodded, "I saw," He said allowing himself a small smile, "Remember that feeling and soon you'll be able to do without thinking about it."

"Hey Kage!" A small voice shouted, Kage looked to his left and grinned running up to Ganjo and Gohan as they landed.

"Ganjo!" He laughed, "I can float like you now!"

Ganjo smiled, "Really? Hey dad can we go play?" He asked turning to his father once he was set down.

"Go have fun." Gohan nodded and the two ran off laughing and yelling made up war cries.

Gohan watched the two in amusement before he walked up to Piccolo, "How's the training going?"

Piccolo averted his eyes from Kage and Ganjo dropping to the ground to see who could float the highest, "He's a lot like you were." He answered monotonously making Gohan grin.

"Stubborn?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! A special thanks to Piccolosdragon for the awesome picture you drew for me of Kage and Piccolo :-). Also thank you Dreamlight, for if not for you this story wouldn't be half as good as it is. Thank you my friend. :Grin:

**VvVvVvVvV**

A storm raged over the cloudless sky of the desert, lightening flashed and thundered boomed rattling the earth below. The unusual storm had two spectators below watching in complete awe. It still never amazed Kage the sheer power his father contained, he loved watching him in action and pretending that one day it'd be him up there in the clouds defeating a powerful enemy. Three years had passed since his first training session, now he could fly, shoot ki blasts and train his eye on the battle up above. He was even secretly working on an attack that he wanted to surprise his father with. It was still weak and didn't have a name, nor would he give it one until it was strong enough, but it was slowly gaining more power with every practice.

"They're amazing huh?" Ganjo grinned and swiped at the air mimicking his father's punches at Piccolo.

Kage nodded, "Yea," He said breathlessly then turned nudging Ganjo's arm, "Come on I need to practice. Father seems to be disappointed with me lately."

Ganjo smiled lightly not missing the hurt underlining Kage's words, "He's not disappointed with you. Wait until he sees that attack you've been working on!"

Kage's eyes widened, "Shut up! He'll here you!" He hissed shaking Ganjo by the shoulders.

"He's not paying any attention to us," Ganjo's words wavered with every shake; he grabbed Kage by the arms and laughed,

"Relax! Let's spar!" He quickly knocked Kage's feet out from underneath him and then took to the sky.

Kage tumbled backwards catching himself on his hands and flipped back up to his feet using the momentum to launch himself towards Ganjo. Kicking out his foot met with Ganjo's forearm then was twisted and pulled upwards, Kage twisted his body around kicking Ganjo in the face with his free foot releasing him from the hold.

Ganjo floated back rubbing the side of his face, "Ow." He muttered under his breath before falling back into his fighting stance and flew at the Namekian child.

Piccolo halted his attack on Gohan when he noticed the other's lack of attention on the fight before him, "Gohan!" Piccolo growled blocking the teen's half hearted attempt at a punch, "Pay attention!"

Gohan blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Pic, I got a bit distracted there." He wiped at the sweat forming on his brow, "Kage sure has grown strong."

"What?" Piccolo furrowed his eyebrow then looked to where Gohan pointed; Kage had taken the upper hand in his spar against Ganjo.

Ganjo was blocking the rapid fire kicks and punches from the younger boy, finally he dodged bringing his knee up into Kage's stomach. Kage gasped nosily folding in half giving Ganjo the opportunity to slam his fists in the center of his back.

"He's been working hard." Piccolo said finally after a long moment had passed.

Gohan looked back to him, "You're proud of him." He smiled, the spark in his sensei's eyes was unmistakable. It was the same spark he had seen during his childhood and even now from time to time.

Piccolo snorted softly then allowed himself a small smile, a smirk was more of what it was, "Yes I am."

**VvVvVvV**

"Father!" Kage screamed snapping awake and scrambled to get to his feet, "Father!" He cried tripping over his feet and the blanket landing face first on the cold stone floor. Blood sprayed out from his nose, he quickly covered it with his hands muffling another cry, this time in pain.

Piccolo unfolded himself from the lotus position he had taken while meditating and stood over Kage as he picked him self up.

"What-" He gasped involuntarily as Kage plowed into his chest and clung to his neck, his whole body trembling in fear, "Kage?" Piccolo found himself feeling extremely worried, he attempted to pull the boy from him, "What's wrong?" He grumbled wrapping one arm around Kage's back when he couldn't pry him off.

Kage shook his head biting back sobs, "It's not true!" He cried fisting his hands in the white cloth that made up Piccolo's collar, "It's not true!"

"What's not true?" Piccolo growled loosing his patience and not liking the feeling of being confused one bit, "Kage talk to me."

"People were dying!" Kage sobbed burying his face further into the fabric, "I'm scared." He mumbled his voice muffled in the cloth.

Piccolo sighed rolling his eyes, "You just had a nightmare."

Kage shook his head, "No, it was real." He mumbled and Piccolo scowled trying to pry his hands off his gi.

"Some nightmares only seem real, they're not though." Kage lifted his head releasing his death grip on Piccolo's gi, Piccolo set him down on the floor with a soft snort.

"You sure?" Kage asked softly wrapping his arms around himself.

Piccolo nodded, "Positive." He grumbled feeling slightly irritated at having his meditation interrupted for something so silly. He sighed mentally remembering some of the nightmares he had had when he was Kage's age, "The sun is coming up." He said softly noticing that the fire he had made that night was out and yet the cave was still semi lit, "Let's go train."

Kage nodded the nightmare still fresh in his mind, "Okay," He sighed pushing the dream away, "I want to show you something I've been working on." He brightened up flashing his fanged teeth briefly.

Amusement softened Piccolo's features; he had been spying on his young offspring and knew exactly what he had been working on. But he played along, "Right, let's go then."

**VvVvVvVvV**

This was it, Kage grinned despite feeling bruised and tired, now was the time to unleash his surprise attack. He dodged a roundhouse kick dropping to the desert floor and pulled his hands back towards his chest. Piccolo watched the boy power up, something was familiar about the attack he was about to perform.

_'It can't be…' _He thought his eyes widening.

Kage thrusted one hand forward as yellow ki gathered, "_Bakuhatsuha!_"

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review! Constructive criticism also welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews!

**A/N2: **_Bakuhatsu_ means explode/explosion. (I was surprised to see it in my dictionary! Lol)

**VvVvVvVvV**

A bird chirped somewhere, singing sweetly to its own melody. Kage's eyes cracked open from the sound and sat up brushing dust and sand from his gi. He hadn't planned on that attack. His heart thumped against his ribs, where had that attack come from? He looked around his eyes widening at the change in scenery. Instead of being out in the middle of the desert, dry yellow sand stretching out to no end, he was in the middle of a crater. The sand was darker than the light sand he had been accustom too, not only that it was cold and wet.

"Father?" He called out weakly stumbling to his feet. His head swam; alarmed he sat back down as tears welled up in his eyes, "Father!"

_'You're alone.' _

"No…" Kage sobbed rubbing his eyes furiously, "I'm not alone, don't say that."

_'You killed him, well done.'_

Kage choked back a sob, "Shut up! I did not, don't think that!" His voice came out in ragged breaths, "He's still alive." The bird stopped its song and the silence surrounding the young boy made him cry harder, "I'm supposed to be a brave fighter." He hiccupped wiping the tears from his eyes and attempted to get back on his feet.

The crater was deeper than he had thought it was, the walls were steep and unsteady making it hard to climb up. He had given up on trying to fly out on his second attempt having nearly passed out.

"Come on Kage," He hissed digging his hands into the soft earth and pulled himself up another inch, "Father might be hurt and need your help."

The dirt crumbled under his feet, digging his fingers into the dirt he held on kicking his feet into the ground underneath himself. Getting his footing he continued upwards his fingers and hands becoming raw and bloody from the hidden rocks set just out of sight.

"Almost there, almost there," Kage started chanting under his breath, he could see the edge his fingers on his left hand could just curl over it and hold on. He started reaching up with his right hand when the ground crumbled under his left hand and he fell, fingers combing through the dirt grabbing frantically for a ledge and then ground. The air exploded from his lungs and his mouth hung open in a silent scream, air rushed into his lungs and he laid there for several minutes gasping until the tears took over again. His bloodied fingers brushed over his face, he nearly screamed in pain as torn fingers met with torn flesh.

An hour later Kage pulled himself over the edge and flattened himself out on the ground panting. He was so thirsty and tired; his eyelids felt heavy with sweat and blood, and his right cheek burned in pain as dirt ground into it. That's how Gohan found him, lying on the ground on the verge of unconsciousness and tears streaming down his uninjured cheek.

"Oh Kami," Gohan gasped grabbing Ganjo's arm before he could run over to Kage, "Ganjo," He said his eyes flickering over to Piccolo lying in a heap unconscious, "Go home and get the sensus."

"Dad are they…?"

"Just go!" Gohan shouted and Ganjo nodded taking off in the direction of the Son household.

Gohan ran over to Piccolo first since he was the closest and rolled him over onto his side, he winced finding Piccolo's jaw was severely dislocated and his arm was defiantly broken.

"Piccolo?" He called out not wanting to wake him to this pain but also wanting to make sure he wasn't dead, "Piccolo wake up."

Piccolo twitched his eyes opening slowly, "Go-" His eyes slammed shut in pain.

"Don't talk, Ganjo will be back with Sensus, I'm going to go check on Kage now. I'll be back." He gently squeezed Piccolo's shoulder before climbing to his feet and running over to Kage.

He was surprised to find the boy awake, "Gohan?" Kage squeaked his bottom lip trembling, "My father… my father…"

"He's okay Kage," Gohan said helping the boy sit up, "What happened here?" He asked inspecting the cut on Kage's face, carefully he cupped Kage's chin and turned his head to the side.

Kage sniffed, "I wanted to show father my attack I was working on. I didn't know it'd be this strong, I didn't mean to… to hurt him. It was all different; I don't know how I did it." He pulled away from Gohan's hand and rubbed his eyes before the tears had a chance to fall.

Gohan stared at him in shock, "You did all this?"

"It was an accident!" Kage blurted out tears rolling down his face.

Gohan opened his mouth in surprise, "Kage it's-"

"Dad!" Ganjo shouted landing rather roughly but caught himself and ran up to his father while holding out a small brown bag, "There's only one left." He said softly once he was by Gohan's side.

Kage straightened himself up a little more, "Give it to my father, I'll be okay." He said carefully wiping away the blood that had ran down his face.

"You sure?" Gohan looked apprehensive, Kage nodded, "Okay," He said fisting the bean, "Ganjo you stay here while I go give this to Piccolo."

"Okay." Ganjo nodded sitting down in front of Kage who still looked rather weak, "You okay?" He asked once Gohan was gone.

Kage watched Gohan kneel down by his father and feed him the sensu, "No." He said softly seeing his father stand up before he passed out.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Bakuhatsuha?" Gohan said slowly his eyebrows drawing together in thought, "I think I heard my dad talking about that attack once… Didn't your father perform it?" His eyes ticked over to the unconscious form of Kage, face and hands bandaged with traces of purple blood soaking through. He'd never forget the look on Piccolo's face as his son collapsed; he'd never forget the look of terror when Piccolo saw the condition Kage was in.

_"Why the Hell didn't you give him the sensu?" _His words had been harsh as he cradled Kage to his chest and took off like a bat out of Hell to the look-out.

Piccolo nodded, "Yes," He paused running a hand over his head, his eyes glued on Kage's still face, "There's no way he could have known that attack."

Gohan sat down at the small table in the corner of the room, "What do you mean?" He asked watching Piccolo pace over to the window and look out.

"I think I remember why I had him." Came the steady reply, he turned his head looking at Gohan over his shoulder, "He has to be stopped."

**VvVvVvVvV**

Ganjo sat on the edge of the look-out, his feet dangling off the side, toes wiggling in the light breeze. Goten floated up in front of him, "Heard what happened." He said softly moving to the edge and sat down.

Ganjo nodded, "I thought he was dead," His voice trembled lightly, "It was scary." He whispered looking up at Goten with wide eyes.

"Come here kiddo." Goten wrapped his arm around his nephew pulling him to his chest, "He's gonna be okay. Tomorrow you two will be sparring in the yard like nothing had happened, you just watch."

"You sure?" Ganjo asked his eyes dropping to his feet, "He looked pretty bad Goten. His face was all cut up and his hands were bleeding…" He closed his eyes shaking his head, "I don't want him to die Goten, he's my best friend!"

Goten looked down at his nephew wiping the tears from his face, "Trust me Ganjo; he's in good hands up here. Dende's probably healing him right now."

**VvVvVvVvV**

"What are you talking about Piccolo?" Dende cried as Gohan and him stood protectively by Kage's bedside, "Have you lost your mind?"

"He's your son!" Gohan shouted anger washing across his face, "You can't be serious!"

Piccolo scowled at the two his fists clenching at his sides, "Move out of the way," He growled, "He has to be stopped."

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! I would say more but I might give something away, so read on!

**VvVvVvVvV**

"He was made of the evil in my soul!" Piccolo growled ducking his head as his eyes started to water against his will.

Gohan and Dende exchanged glances, "What do you mean?" Gohan asked his muscles relaxing.

Piccolo shook his head, "I was created from the evil that was my father, when I merged with Kami and nail the evil in me conflicted with their spirits. I managed to keep them apart for as long as I could but the evil surfaced colliding with the good and," His eyes slid over to Kage, "Kage was born when my body thought it was dying."

"That's why you had amnesia. All that mental stress…" Dende concluded turning his head to look down at the Namekian child they had took as innocent. Piccolo nodded numbly.

"Maybe he can fight it like you did." Gohan said softly, he couldn't let Piccolo kill the child based on the belief he'd grow into a killer, "We don't know if he will be evil when he gets older. Look at you, you're not evil."

Dende nodded his agreement and Piccolo looked between the two emotionlessly. Then his eyes landed on his son. _His _son, _his _flesh and blood, he couldn't let anything hurt him.

Not even himself.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"You're getting slow old man!" Kage grinned dodging Piccolo's ki blasts.

Ten years had passed since the accident, since Gohan and Dende stood guard over Kage's bedside while his fate was decided unbeknownst to himself. A jagged pink scar clashed brightly against the skin on his right cheek, a reminder of that day. He never told anyone but Ganjo how he had acquired the scar, whenever anybody else asked him about it he'd clam up and soon no talked about the touchy subject.

"You're getting too cocky." Piccolo growled powering up and attacked Kage head on.

"Hey," Kage dodged Piccolo's fists, "I learned from the be-" His jaw dropped as the air exploded from his lungs.

Piccolo removed his knee from Kage's stomach and slammed his fists in the center of his back sending him crashing into the forest floor. The ground shuddered like spasming skin, like the annoying twitch in your eyelids. Kage groaned pulling himself up onto his knees and peered up at his father floating in front of the sun, his black outline the only thing Kage could see. Sweat dripped from his brow not quite making it to the ground before it evaporated. Kage stood wiping blood from the corner of his lips and sweat from his own brow. His father floated down away from the sun, his eyes followed him as his lips twitched up.

"I got a little careless, huh?" He asked sliding into the fighting stance he had learned from the man before him.

"We're done." Piccolo grunted landing on the leafy ground and retrieved his cape and turban.

Kage blinked, "What?"

Piccolo looked at him angrily, in the past years Kage had grown to roughly the same height as himself, maybe one or two inches shorter was all the difference.

"You're not being serious." Piccolo said putting his cape and turban on.

Kage frowned, "I am too! Come on I was just getting warmed up!" He stretched a bit then moved back into his fighting stance. Piccolo shook his head, he would not give this time, Kage had to learn to be more serious.

"Father!" Kage all but whined and Piccolo scowled at him floating into the air.

"When you grow up then I will consider training with you." He said then flew off leaving Kage behind to sulk.

Kage stomped his foot childishly and looked around the forest, "He says 'grow up' pshh," He muttered to himself punching at the air, "Maybe Ganjo's home from school."

**VvVvVvVvV**

Ganjo raced into the house dropping his backpack by the front door and continued into the kitchen grabbing himself a bottle of water and an apple from the counter.

"Hey mom!" He greeted Videl kissing her on the cheek before he continued on up the stairs to his room.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Ganjo!" She called as she moved to the bottom of the stairs.

The teen opened his door and poked his head out, "Yes?" He smiled innocently.

"Come here." Videl said mimicking her son's smile.

Ganjo slinked out of his room to the top of the stairs. He looked so much like his father that it was uncanny. His short black hair was naturally spiky sticking out in random directions and no matter how much hair gel was put in it, it could not be tamed. He was already in his blue gi tightening the orange belt around his mid drift, "Yea?"

Videl looked him over deciding that she'd rather see him in the fighting gi than the gothic look he had picked up over a year ago. Something about spiky jewelry and black clothes didn't agree with her, and what the heck was that collar about? She pointed to her neck and Ganjo reached up touching the red collar on his neck. He smiled sheepishly as he removed it and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Do you have any homework?" Videl sighed, why couldn't her son be more… normal?

Ganjo shook his head, "Nope, I finished it all before I came home, that's why I'm a little late." He sat down on the steps to tie his boots, the ones that used to be his grandfather's before he died.

Videl nodded in approval, "Is Kage coming over?"

Before Ganjo could answer the front door opened and Kage walked in looking as though he had been rolling around in the dirt.

"Stay right there!" Videl shouted before Kage could walk off the floor mat and ruin her freshly cleaned floors, "You're a mess!"

Kage laughed softly, "Sorry Videl, I was sparring with the old man. Can you believe that he said," He cleared his throat and said in a voice that closely resembled Piccolo's, "'When you grow up then I will consider training with you.' I mean come on!" He shook his head loosing the voice and Ganjo snickered lightly, "I am the most grownup person around here!"

That got a snort and then a full blown laugh from Ganjo, "You grownup?" He laughed.

Kage pouted, "What?"

Videl smiled shaking her head, "Your father just doesn't have the sense of humor you do Kage. Now that I think about it, not many people have your sense of humor."

Ganjo grinned climbing to his feet and jumped down the stairs.

"Hey what can I say?" Kage shrugged, "I'm one of a kind." He smirked as Ganjo playfully punched his arm.

"You got that right." Ganjo laughed as he was pulled into a headlock.

Videl opened the door and gently shoved the boys out, "Go on you two, get out of here. Oh and Ganjo," Ganjo turned to her smiling, "Please do not track mud into my house again when you get home tonight."

"But that wasn't-" She closed the door, "Me." He finished lamely.

Kage grinned ruffling his hair, "Yea, uh huh sure. Your dad doesn't spar that much anymore."

"He did that night." Ganjo rolled his eyes jumping into the air, "Where too?"

Flying along side of him, Kage floated on his back and pretended to do the backstroke, "I need a change in scenery, I'm tired of training in that forest. How about we train in the desert or something?"

Ganjo barrel rolled, "It's too hot, how about the lake or ocean or somewhere with water?"

"Uh," Kage shook his head vigorously, "I don't swim."

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you Dreamwraith, Piccolosdragon (I'm really looking forward to seeing that picture!), Daffodil8728, and Miroku-has-darkness for the reviews!

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Why don't you swim?" Ganjo asked lying back in the grass, his shirt missing and his pants soaked from the quick dip in the lake. They had ended up back at Piccolo's waterfall; however said Namek was not there.

Kage shrugged, "I tried too when I was little, but I tripped and fell going under. It was the scariest thing, besides," He looked over at Ganjo shifting his arms under his head, "Besides that day."

"I was a close call." Ganjo said softly, he had never told Kage just how close it really was. Goten had told him a few years back expecting him to be more wary of the Namekian boy, in the end it just made them closer.

Kage nodded his eyes sliding up to the sky, "Never could figure out where I got that attack… not only that, but I can't do it again." A thoughtful look relaxed his features, "Hey," He smiled sitting up and leaned back on his hands, "Heard your grandfather is coming back. My father won't tell me exactly where from …"

Ganjo grinned sitting up as well, "He's been dead."

"Dead?" Kage blinked, he'd heard of the Dragon balls bringing dead people back to life, but not dead people coming back just to 'visit'. That was just weird.

His confusion, however, seemed to only amuse Ganjo, "Yep, for one week. It'll be nice; I haven't seen him since I was seven." He turned away looking up at the clouds.

"Wait," Kage furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Why can't I remember him?"

Ganjo's face dropped slightly, "Well uh, he came while you were unconscious." He didn't have to say anymore judging by the look on Kage's face, "He was only here for a couple of hours though." Truth was, he had come despite some witch woman's wishes when he had found out about Kage's attack and Piccolo's wishes to destroy the child.

_"What happened?" The tall spiky haired man appeared suddenly and all eyes turned to him in surprise. Gohan gaped at him, Goten froze, and Ganjo hid behind his father's leg. _

_Dende blinked hard, "Goku?"_

_"Dad?" _

_Piccolo looked up at the man who was ignoring everyone's stunned reactions, his eyes fixed on him sitting in the corner of the room. _

_"Goku," Piccolo growled locking eyes with his one time enemy, "Long time no see." _

_Gohan stepped forward, "Dad? Why are you here?" He would have loved to hug him but something about the way his father looked was intimidating, even to him. _

_Goku walked over to Kage's bedside and looked down at the Namekian child, "He has great potential Piccolo," He said softly looking back over to the Namek, "But I would be careful." _

It was such an ominous comment from the naïve carefree man that it had stunned everyone into silence. Ganjo glanced over at Kage; he didn't want to go into detail about his grandfather's visit. The man did however loosen up once he had said that, but the thought still lingered in everyone's minds.

"I can't wait to see him again."

Kage smiled lopsidedly picking at his sweaty T-shirt he wore under his gi top. His whole outfit clashed horribly, his father had even said so before they left to spar that morning. His gi looked exactly like his father's except instead of the blue sash and bare-chested look; he went with the orange sash and orange T-shirt look. In the bright sunlight he was hard to look at, Ganjo guessed that's what he was going for.

"Man," Ganjo wrinkled his nose, "You stink. When's the last time you bathed?"

Kage grinned sheepishly, "One week ago."

Ganjo laughed, "One word, 'deodorant'."

"De-odor-what?" Kage made a face and Ganjo fell over then scrambled away from the Namek.

"Come on, you seriously need a bath."

Kage reluctantly stood up and followed Ganjo into the air.

**VvVvVvVvV**

_"-I would be careful." _

Piccolo scowled unfolding himself from his seated position in the air right in front of his waterfall. He couldn't concentrate enough to actually meditate, his thoughts kept wandering back to those four words Goku had spoke nearly a decade ago. His eyes slid down to the ground where Kage was meditating in a clean gi, one of Ganjo's instead of his own.

Goku was coming back and that was something the Namekian was not looking forward too.

"Father?" Kage called up to him pulling him out of his thoughts.

Floating down to his side, Piccolo smirked slightly, "I see that Ganjo got you to take a bath." The boy defiantly smelt better thank Kami, he didn't know how much more he could handle.

Kage smiled, "Thought it was about time. He even gave me this," He pulled out a stick of deodorant from his pocket.

"What's that?" Piccolo grunted looking the object over.

Kage shrugged, "Deodorant. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something," He tucked the deodorant back into his pocket and looked back up at his father seriously, "What happened that day when I was unconscious."

Piccolo frowned; he hadn't planned on telling Kage that story, "What day?" He grunted buying himself some time.

"Ten years ago when I… when I almost killed us." All traces of his happy-go-lucky Goku nature was gone, at that moment he truly looked like the son of Piccolo Damaio.

"It's a long story." He didn't want to tell it.

Kage frowned, "We have time." He said sitting down on the ground and watched his father intently.

A few long moments passed before Piccolo finally sat down turning himself towards the water. He watched the water ripple and move then go still a little ways away from the falls, his mind raced for a place to start.

"In order for you to understand what happened then you have to know the circumstances in which you were born." Piccolo started glancing over at Kage who too was watching the water's surface.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"_Ichi__, ni, san, shi-" Ganjo_ paused in mid punch when a new ki signature sparked near by.

Gohan walked out the door with Videl as Goku suddenly appeared in the center of the yard.

He grinned at the family, "Hey!"

"Dad!" Gohan laughed running over to the man and hugged him, "It's been a long time! How have you been?"

Goku laughed hugging Gohan back then pulled back, "Well as good as a dead guy can be I suppose." He grinned looking around his eyes landing on Ganjo, "How's my grandson been?"

Ganjo smiled, "I've been good Grandpa."

Nodding Goku looked to Videl, "Hello Videl!" He waved.

She laughed softly, "Hello Mr. Son."

"Nah," Goku shook his head, "You can just call me Goku, all that formal stuff…" He rolled his eyes.

Gohan smiled, "You hungry dad? We were just about to go eat dinner."

A loud rumbling sound echoed around the yard ending with Goku smiling sheepishly with his hand behind his head. Ganjo shook his head, he never did understand the Saiyajin appetite since he wasn't born with it himself; being one-third Saiyajin did have its perks.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage breathed out slowly threw his nose, "So… you were going to kill me?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait, there's been a lot going on in the past few weeks. Both personal and school related, since this is my Senior year of high school :)

But anyways… Thank you everyone for the reviews!

**VvVvVvVvV**

"You were going to kill me?" Kage whispered again climbing to his feet; the sun setting behind him shadowed his face and darkened his eyes.

Piccolo stood up along side of him, "Kage-"

"No!" Kage interrupted clenching his fists, "I don't… I can't talk to you right now." Sending his father one last look he took off heading towards Ganjo's house. Piccolo watched the vapor trail disappear feeling caught off guard, the look Kage had given him wasn't one of anger but of hurt and betrayal.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage landed on a cliff in the middle of the desert grounds he used to train in when he was a kid, just him and his father and occasionally Ganjo and his father. Flopping down to the ground he sucked in a deep breath trying to settle his emotions. His lower lip trembled as tears welled up in his eyes, "Stop crying!" He scolded himself wiping at the tears angrily.

"Nobody wants you! You're just a stupid crybaby!" He screamed pulling his knees up to his chest as he let the tears run down his cheeks.

"I'm not evil, I'm not evil…" The wind whipped at his face as hiccupping sobs escaped his throat, "I'm not like you!" His voice hitched and cracked as he screamed at the heavens above, "I'll never be like you, and I don't want to be like you." He swallowed hard trying to calm his nerves, "Not anymore…"

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Wow! This looks great Videl!" Goku complimented Videl as he eyed the food with a watering mouth.

Videl giggled slightly, "Thanks Goku, you can all help yourself now." She smiled taking her seat.

"Alright! Woo whoo!" Goku hollered digging his fork into a leg of the large chicken and dished himself more than half the potatoes that were in the bowl.

Gohan laughed doing the same and the two began shoveling food into their mouths as fast as their hands would let them. Videl and Ganjo watched the two Saiyajins in disgust. Ganjo tore his eyes off the sight of his father and Grandfather eating like pigs and dug into his own food.

Goku suddenly froze in mid bite his eyes sliding over to the door as it swung open and Kage walked in. Ganjo stood up as the room that had once been filled with the sounds of eating went silent.

Worry swept across Ganjo's face, "Kage?" He whispered walking over to his friend.

Kage's eyes looked swollen as though he had been crying; his whole demeanor suggested something emotionally heavy was weighing him down. His eyes flickered over to Goku and locked with his, the two stared each other down for a moment until Gohan spoke up.

"What's going on?" The tension between the two broke and Kage backed up a step looking from Gohan to Ganjo.

"I need to talk to you." He said softly glancing back at the others before he walked back through the door.

Goku stood up, "Ganjo," He called over to his grandson before the teen had a chance to follow, "Be careful."

Anger flickered across Ganjo's eyes; Kage turned and looked at him from the yard ignorant to what had been said. Slowly Ganjo turned to his grandfather, "What?"

"You heard me." Goku said softly his eyes never once leaving Ganjo's.

"But I can't believe it."

Gohan stood up and Ganjo ran out the door slamming it behind himself, "What was that about?" Gohan asked his father incredulously.

Sitting back down, Goku picked up his fork and smiled, "Let's eat!"

**VvVvVvVvV**

Ganjo trotted over to Kage, "What's wrong?"

"You knew," Kage whispered backing up a step, "You knew too, didn't you?" His voice rose with every word.

"Knew what?" Ganjo froze, "Kage what's wrong?"

Kage looked away letting his hands fall to his sides, "I'm not supposed to be here. He says I'm evil," His jaw clenched angrily; "I'm not evil Ganjo!" He shouted unconsciously powering up.

Ganjo threw up his arm holding his ground as a ki wave rolled over him, "Kage calm down!" He shouted over the roar of wind. Gohan and Goku raced outside once the ki's had risen, Videl stayed in the doorway holding onto the frame as Kage continued his power surge.

"Kage!" Ganjo shouted trying to gain the other boy's attention as his father and grandfather appeared on either side of him, "Kage stop! We know you're not evil!"

Goku dropped down into his fighting stance, he looked over at Gohan who was doing the same, "Ready?" He shouted.

Gohan nodded and the two powered up as they lunged at Kage tackling him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ganjo screamed falling backwards as the energy around him doubled.

Videl tumbled back inside the house the door slamming shut behind her, "Mom!" Ganjo shouted having seen her fall, he turned back to the ball of white energy and powered up.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Piccolo's eyes snapped open at the enormous surge of power that hit him.

"Kami…" He gasped looking in the direction of the Son household, he recognized the ki signatures. There were four signatures skyrocketing, Ganjo's, Goku's, Gohan's, and Kage's, but there was another one…

A cold chill ran down his spine, the last ki power was his father's.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage dropped to the earth his Ki whipping around him like fire; his pupils had vanished leaving on the whites of his eyes showing.

He grinned sardonically at the group, "Hello Son Goku. Long time no see." He laughed cracking his neck.

Goku scowled, "Piccolo Damaio."

**VvVvVvVvV**

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of chapter :( I'll do better next chapter :)

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews::HUGS:

**A/N2: **Thank you Piccolosdragon for the picture of Kage, it's awesome:-D

**VvVvVvVvV**

The wind picked up swirling around the fighters, Damaio's lips twitched up in a lazy grin, "Ah, so you _do _remember me? Did you know it was me all along, or do you really hate the kid? Does Son Goku really have evil in him after all?"

Ganjo shivered, even though it was Kage's body standing before him the voice that came from his mouth was not the same. It was deeper, raspier, and oddly enough held a slight echo. He glanced over at his grandfather as he spoke up pointing an accusing finger at the demon.

"The only evil here is you!" Goku spat, "Why aren't you dead?" He dropped his hand fisting it by his side.

Damaio laughed, "Seems like the only dead one here is you." He pointed to the golden ring dancing over Goku's head.

"Got me there," Goku smirked, "Too bad for you I still have one full day left here on Earth. That should give me enough time to destroy you and _still _have enough time to spend with my family."

"Goku!" Everyone looked up as Piccolo landed next to Damaio and sneered at him, "You can't kill him, you'll kill Kage too."

Goku's eyes slid over to Piccolo then back to Damaio, "That'll be something we'll have to risk."

"What?"

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!"

The collective voices rang out as all eyes turned to Goku, Damaio leaned his head back in a full out laugh.

Piccolo scowled angrily, "Shut up!" He barked, his ki flaring in anger. Damaio quieted, closing his mouth but still grinned in amusement. Piccolo snorted, his coal black eyes darting over to Goku, how dare he suggest risking his son's life, it wasn't his decision to make, "Goku…" He growled turning fully to the Saiyajin, his cape billowed out in the wind created by the mass amounts of ki circling him.

"Look Piccolo," Goku cut in, his body creating yellow sparks of electricity every now and then, "He's not your son, not any more."

If looks could kill, Ganjo was sure his grandfather would be lying on the ground by now, that is, if he could die again. Piccolo's jaw was clenched so tight that he could see the muscles working in his cheeks, never in his life had he seen the Namekian so mad.

"This isn't your choice to make Goku." Piccolo growled clenching his fists by his sides.

Gohan swallowed looking between the two men; it was reminding him of the old times, the time when his father and sensei were immortal enemies.

Damaio snorted catching Piccolo's and Goku's attention, "Pathetic excuse for a son," His grin dropped as he glared at Piccolo, "If you care for your son so much you should have done what you were meant to do."

"What? Kill Goku?" Piccolo spat, "I did do that. I killed him once and I felt no different."

Damaio's ki flared, "Then why's he standing there now?" He growled pointing to Goku, "You failed me Piccolo! Not only did you fail in killing Son Goku, but you failed at everything expected of you!"

"Enough!" Goku shouted, "I hate to break up this reunion between you two," He glanced at Piccolo then back to the demon possessing Kage's body, "But I haven't got all day."

_"Goku!"_A deep voice boomed echoing through out the large yard.

Goku's head shot up, "King Yama?" He looked around the yard his guard dropping, "What do you want?"

"Dad," Gohan gasped noticing Goku's fading body, "Look."

Goku looked down at himself and squealed, "What's going on?" He shouted watching his arms completely vanish.

_"You cannot participate in this battle Goku," _King Yama said over the sound of something being crushed, or stamped, _"This is a battle for those who are alive." _

"But King Yama…" Goku whined his eyes widening as his feet starting to vanish.

Damaio laughed, "Looks like you can't be the savior this time, Goku."

Ignoring the self proclaimed Demon King, Goku turned to his family, "Sorry guys, guess I can't help this time. Do your best."_ "You have five seconds Goku." _King Yama prodded.

Goku stuck his tongue out at the sky, "I heard you!" He looked back to his family and smiled, "I know you can win." With a wave and a wink Goku vanished completely leaving the three fighters to stand alone against the Demon King.

Ganjo stepped up eyeing the demon possessing his best friend's body, "Get out of my friend's body," He growled walking straight up to him, "You don't deserve this body."

Damaio eyed Ganjo, a sly smile spreading across his lips, "What makes you think he's even still here?"

"He's there," Piccolo stepped up followed by Gohan, "I can sense him."

"That's because it's me father." Kage's tenor voice surfaced mechanically, his lips twitched up, "I won't be like you… I will finish the job."

Ganjo leapt forward as Kage took to the air and flew off, "Kage no!" He shouted flying after the Namekian.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N:** (Mutters something in Japlish babble. (A/N inside an A/N: Japlish- Japanese and English mixed together)) I'm sooooo sooo sorry for the shortness/crappy-ness of just read chapter. And on top of that how long it took me to get this out. :Cringes: School's been a nasty dirty word.

Anyways, look for the next chapter soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you Dreamlight, Daffodil, Piccolosdragon, Volcanic, and Miroku-has-darkness for the reviews!

**VvVvVvVvV**

Inky blackness wrapped around him, pulling at his arms and legs, pulling him down further into it. He gasped for air feeling like he was trapped under water, a million arms of seaweed wrapping around his body to keep him under.

_Help me._

His mouth wouldn't open, his throat swelling shut so no words, and no sounds would escape.

_Somebody help me!_

Then there was light, and then a hand that matched his own pulling him free of the darkness.

_'You will do as I say.' _

He struggled against the hand, the darkness was safer, there was no pain in the darkness. The voice kept chanting, _'You will do as I say,'_ over and over again.

_No! _He screamed trying to break free but finding himself growing weaker and weaker with every chant. Finally he gave in sinking to his knees in front of the being that looked so much like himself but at the same time, looked completely different.

_'You will destroy Ganjo and his father and then the planet.' _The voice grumbled to him.

_And what of Piccolo?_

The darkness pulsated around the light, still trying to creep up his legs. The being grinned at him, the light ebbing away slowly as the darkness began to win out.

_'You will leave him to see the destruction you create, and then you will kill him. Slowly.'_

**VvVvVvVvV**

Ganjo caught up with Kage quickly, the others were following close behind him. Slowing to a stop Kage turned back to the group.

"Kage-" Ganjo's breath caught in his throat when Kage stuck his hand out at his side. They were over North City, its tall skyscraping buildings and mass amounts of people totally unaware of their presences.

Piccolo assessed the situation quickly, "Snap out of it Kage, you're being brainwashed!" His voice was drowned out by the explosion as the city and millions of innocent people were swept away in flames.

"You… I can't believe that you did that!" Gohan snarled having been the first one to come out of his shock.

Kage's head snapped back and the sound of skin hitting skin joined the crackling sound of the fires burning below. Piccolo's fist retracted, "You're _not _my son." He hissed grabbing onto Kage's collar forcing him to look him in the face.

Kage stared at him blankly for a moment, his eyes glassy and unfocused, "You think like me," He whispered finally, "You had the same thoughts I have now. You fought this for years and then," His lips twitched up, "You gave it all to me." He smiled wryly placing his hands over his father's and pulled them off his collar.

"Damaio's still in you, controlling you. The Kage I know wouldn't give in, the Kage I know-"

"Open your eyes!" Kage spat interrupting Ganjo, "That Kage is dead! It's me now, this is who I am." Without another word he bolted past Piccolo and tackled Ganjo. The two crashed into the ground in an explosion of dust and dirt. Gohan and Piccolo watched from above as the two emerged from the rubble of the destroyed city and continued their fight.

"Ganjo!" Gohan shouted starting to go after the two but was stopped by and arm blocking his path.

He looked up at Piccolo, his face dark and unreadable, "This is their fight."

Ganjo skidded back his nose exploding in a spray of blood as Piccolo's foot connected with the cartilage. His mind spun for a second from the impact, the ground wavered and he stumbled forward a few steps.

"Too much for you?" Kage taunted.

Ganjo spat a mouthful of blood and turned to Kage, "Shut up and fight." He growled charging up a ki attack, his voice a bit nasally from his broken nose.

"Gladly." Kage grinned quickly charging up his own attack and released it before Ganjo had a chance to do the same.

Ganjo dove out of the way; his collected energy dispersing as he somersaulted away and flipped back to his feet, "Kamehame HA!" He shouted attacking back with his grandfather's signature technique.

Kage fired off a ki blast of his own into the Kamehame ha wave creating a stalemate between the two energies. Gritting his teeth, Ganjo set his feet in the ground and began powering up adding to his attack.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"What's going on?"

Gohan tore his eyes off the battle below him, "Goten." He greeted his brother with an uneasy look.

The younger man looked down at the fight as the energies dispersed and the hand to hand combat continued, "Is that Ganjo and Kage? Gohan what's going on?"

"Kage's possessed by my Sire." Piccolo answered for Gohan, his eyes locked on the fight.

A long moment of silence filtered between the three men only to be broken by the occasional battle cry and explosion. Sadness washed across Goten's face when a memory surfaced-

_'I don't want him to die Goten, he's my best friend!'_

"Piccolo," Goten's eyes widened slightly at the thought that came with the memory, "That attack Kage did when he was younger… the one that almost killed you both, you don't think that…"

Gohan's head snapped up his eyes turning to Piccolo, "It was Damaio's attack." He said slowly and Piccolo nodded

"Oh Kami." Goten whispered looking back to his nephew kick Kage in the stomach and attempt an uppercut. The kid, no matter how hard he tried, he was always just one step below Kage. It was never a competition to them… until now.

**VvVvVvVvV**

_I was made from the evil that was my father's soul._

_'Yes'_

_He wants me dead._

_'Yes.' _

That light was coming back.

_Ironic, _Kage thought retreating back into the darkness, _the light is bad._

It reached tiny thread like fingers into the darkness touching Kage's face with blistering heat. He cried out clawing at his face in a vain attempt of ridding himself of the light.

_'Kill him. Kill him now.'_

_Father?_

_'No. Ganjo.'_

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage tumbled backwards, using the momentum of falling; he back flipped several times until he was out of reach. Grinning, he dropped down into his fighting stance, the one that mirrored his father's, and pulled his hands back. Ganjo prepared himself for the attack by focusing his ki on his hands.

"Ka-" He pulled his hands back as they began to glow, "Me… ha….me… HA!"

Kage thrusted his hand out as Ganjo screamed releasing his attack, "_Bakuhatsu Ha!_"

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**Dreamwraith:** Ah, I didn't even notice I did that. I think I was still thinking Piccolo Damaio, not Piccolo Jr… Gah. Lol. Thanks for pointing that out, I don't think I'll have anymore trouble with that…

Thank you for the review:D

**Daffodil:** Gotta love those cliffhangers, huh:) Thank you for the review!

**Piccolosdragon: **The answers are in this chapter. Most of them anyways. :D Thank you for reviewing!

**Volcanic: **I know, I always write myself into situations like this… Thanks for the review!

**Miroku****-has-darkness: **Here you go :-D Thanks for reviewing!

**VvVvVvVvV**

Deafening silence engulfed Ganjo with the light; his eyes instinctively closed, but still burned from the intensity of the light. His blood pounded in his ears like a loud rhythmic drum. It drowned out the screams of his father, uncle, and Piccolo making them blend in with the white noise consuming his body. His mouth opened, his screams were torn from his lungs and pulled away with the explosion.

_'Is this how it feels to die?' _He thought allowing the blast to carry him away like it had his voice.

"Ganjo!" Gohan screamed turning his head away from the light, his arm moving in front of his face to shield himself.

Piccolo was still turned towards the blast, both his arms shielding his face and eyes, "No!" He shouted feeling the force of the ki push him back through the air and into Gohan and Goten.

Goten clenched his jaw shut, the air around them crackled with electricity sending pins and needles through their bodies, it was like his body had suddenly fallen asleep.

"Oh Kami-" He gasped dropping to the ground; his body feeling so numb he didn't even feel the impact when he hit.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage stumbled back feeling his energy suddenly drop. He looked around dazedly, the buildings were completely gone leaving only Ganjo and everyone lying somewhere unconscious in their wake. There was silence in his head for once, it was a refreshing feeling. He sighed letting his eyes roll up into the back of his head as he fell forward.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Gohan rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up; blood dripped from a gash across his forehead to the desert sand. His eyes slid over to Piccolo lying a few feet away from him, his cape having been torn from his body along with his turban. The dust scratched at his eyes as it settled making them water.

"P-Piccolo." He coughed clearing the dust from his lungs as he struggled to get to his feet.

Something, or someone, stirred behind him. Gohan tore his eyes off Piccolo's still form and looked over his shoulder at his little brother lying on his back gasping for air.

Goten gritting his teeth together; his eyes, bloodshot and watering, stared straight up at the sky as he forced in another raspy breath. Gohan stood up moving to his brother in alarm and nearly fell as he knelt down by him.

"Hey 'ten, can you hear me?" He rested his hand on Goten's chest finding several of his ribs shattered, quickly he removed his hand.

"Go…ha…n." Goten gurgled, blood drooling down his chin as he gasped.

Gohan swallowed dryly, "Just stay calm, you'll be okay. I gotta check on Piccolo and find Ganjo, 'ten." He carefully brushed back Goten's bangs, "Breath slowly, I'll be right back."

Gohan climbed back to his feet trying not to look back down at Goten as his brother's fear filled eyes followed him. Piccolo was in worse shape than he had thought; Gohan breathed in sharply through his nose as he knelt down by Piccolo's side. The Namekian's gi was torn and bloodied from numerous cuts and scraps.

"Piccolo," He gently shook his former sensei's shoulder, "Piccolo wake up. I need your help, Goten's hurt really bad and-" His eyes darted around the one time thriving city now reduced to rubble and sand, "I… I don't know where Ganjo is- Piccolo wake up!" He shook the Namek's shoulder harder finding it limp.

"Oh Kami," Gohan whispered rolling Piccolo over onto his back, finding the front of his gi completely soaked through in blood, "P-Pic?" He felt for a pulse then raked his hands through his hair, "No… no, no, no… This can't… this can't be happening."

The whites of Piccolo's eyes showed under his half opened eyelids.

"You can't be…" Gohan sucked in a deep breath and stood up looking around. He couldn't look back down at Piccolo's lifeless body; he couldn't pull the blood soaked gi away in fear of what he'd find. So he left them there, left him dead in his own blood and didn't even look back once.

His eyes traveled along the ridges in the dirt, over the large rocks that had somehow managed to escape the blast. And then they fell on a smudge of green mixed with purple and orange. Anger seethed through Gohan, his lips drew back in a snarl as he approached the body of Kage.

"Dear Kami, you better hope you're dead Kage." He growled looking over the boy.

None too gently Gohan nudge Kage's side and then stood back waiting for a reaction. Kage remained still, his features remaining peaceful as though he was sleeping and none of this was real. It was all just some horrible nightmare.

Gohan dropped to his knees grabbing Kage by the collar and shook him, "Wake up you bastard!" He found himself shouting words he had never thought he'd be saying to the son of his sensei, "Look what you've done! Thousands of people gone, including your father! Are you happy now?" He shoved him back into the ground and growled climbing to his feet, "We gave you a chance…"

Kage's chest raised and fell.

Gohan snorted turning away from him and began walking away in search of his son.

He had to be alive still.

**VvVvVvVvV**

_Everything's gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye_

_Everything's gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye_

Videl sang softly with the song, it wasn't slow, it wasn't fast, but it made her feel more relaxed. She put in the CD after the radio broke in with reports of North City disappearing in an explosion so large nothing remained but dust and gravel. She couldn't listen to it anymore knowing who was behind the destruction.

It was unnerving to know that the once sweet, good tempered little boy she had allowed her son to play with since he was 4; was some kind of evil monster. It seemed like yesterday the little Namekian boy was knocking on their front door, wearing a bright red hat he had found somewhere along the way. He would grin up at her turning the hat backwards so he could see her better and say-

"Videl!" Gohan shouted throwing the front door open, "I need a sensu now!" He called out nearly collapsing under Goten's weight as he dragged his brother into the house.

Videl appeared in the hallway, "Oh Kami, Gohan what happened?" She gasped helping him carry Goten into the family room and lay him down on the floor, "Where's Ganjo? Where's Piccolo? Where's-"

"Videl!" Gohan cut her off as he sat down next to Goten who had fallen unconscious during the twenty minutes it took Gohan to carry him home, "Please, I need the sensus!"

Videl nodded disappearing into the other room in search of the small brown burlap bag.

"I couldn't find Ganjo." Gohan said softly once Videl returned with the bag, "I looked everywhere… I…" He paused taking out the three beans from the bag and put one in Goten's mouth and rubbed his throat gently, "Swallow 'ten." He whispered then sighed when Goten responded and swallowed the bean.

Videl sank down onto the floor by them, "Gohan what are you saying?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes; she could feel her heart breaking.

Goten winced opening his eyes and looked around.

Videl grabbed Gohan's arm, "Gohan, where's my baby?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: The song lyrics I used are by Shawn Mullins and is called Rockabye. **

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! It might be a little while before I can post again, depending when I get time because this is the last week of school. And then I'm going camping. Lol woot:D But I'll do my best to update again as soon as I can.

**VvVvVvV**

If someone ever told you there wasn't a dark side to Son Goku, they lied. That dark side, the side he keeps locked inside, the Saiyajin in him, Kakaratto, rarely ever surfaces. He doesn't let it, until then. His eyes skimmed over the face of his grandson staring up at him with unseeing eyes. Gohan was approaching quickly with Goten, the two coming back to search for the boy.

Slowly Goku knelt down by Ganjo and touched his face, "You're gonna be okay." He whispered, his voice catching with the wind and floating away before it could reach Ganjo's ears.

Kage stirred, winced, then opened his eyes finding the angry face of Son Goku staring down at him.

"G-Goku?" Kage blinked tiredly, "Wha-... what happened? 'm I dead?" His head throbbed and he felt like he'd pass out again if he had to move.

Goku breathed in sharply through his nose, "You need to leave Kage. Leave and never come back."

"What?" Kage closed his eyes and was pulled up onto his feet in one swift motion. He wavered, staggering forward as the world spun around him and his head pounded harder.

Goku caught him and held him up firmly by the shoulders, "I can't help you anymore Kage. You have to go now," He grabbed the boy by the chin forcing him to look him in the face, "Now Kage."

Kage stared back at him with wide eyes, "I don't know what's going on." He whispered, he had never been this scared before.

Shaking his head, Goku released Kage and began to vanish, "Just go."

Feeling to weak to fly, Kage began walking aimlessly across the desert. What frightened him most was that he couldn't remember getting there. He could remember going to Ganjo's but everything after that was a blur.

"I need to find my father." He whispered under his breath as his feet dragged along the dirt.

Slowly the vegetation began showing up and the ground began to get softer until finally his feet came into contact with grass. Kage swallowed thickly looking back at the desert and continued on into the forest.

**VvVvVvV**

Gohan and Goten's feet touched down on the ground where one time a busy street had been.

"I'll take this half," Gohan said pointing to the left; he pointed to the right, "You take that half."

Goten nodded, "Alright." He said already taking to the air to get a better view of the area. His eyes landed on Piccolo's dead body and he froze in the air.

Taking to the ground, Gohan ran as fast as his feet would let him. His eyes skimmed the ground around him and before him. Then something blue caught his eye.

"Goten!" He yelled changing directions, "Goten I think I found him!"

Goten pulled his eyes away from Piccolo and was above Gohan in seconds, "I see him!" He called down and moved ahead landing next to the boy before Gohan even got there.

The two knelt down by the boy, Gohan panting from both his run and the fear closing his throat. His heart pounded in his chest as Goten check Ganjo over, checking his pulse in his neck.

"He's alive." He said softly and Gohan sighed heavily.

Ganjo stirred, his eyes opening slowly, "D-dad?" His voice rasped dryly.

"Yea son, it's me. You did good 'jo." Gohan smiled brushing Ganjo's bangs from his face.

Ganjo blinked, "Why's it so dark? Turn on the lights will ya?" He coughed clearing his throat.

Gohan and Goten exchanged worried looks, "Dad?" Ganjo whispered.

"I'm still here," Gohan squeezed Ganjo's arm gently, "I'm still here."

**VvVvVvV**

The roar of the waterfall echoed around Kage signaling the end of his long journey home. He had collapsed in exhaustion several times along the way. Dropping to his knees at the water's edge, he dunk his head in and drank greedily. Feeling full, Kage laid down in the grass in an attempt at gathering energy. His whole body ached including the headache he had woken up with.

"Father," He called out curling up into the fetal position, "Father help…" His eyes rolled up to the cave opening in hopes of his father floating out to yell at him about being weak. But the water kept its steady currant and no noises came from within the cave.

"Father!" Kage shouted suddenly feeling alone.

Tears welled up in his eyes at the words echoing in his mind, _'You're alone now. My job here is done.' _The silence afterwards was sickening. Kage curled further into himself and cried.

**VvVvVvV**

"His retinas have been burnt out." Bulma frowned moving the light away from Ganjo's eyes. She was really a scientist but in being a scientist she had also picked up a few medical terms. She figured she should know some of those things when Marai Trunks told her about the future. Funny how some things change.

"I'm going to be blind forever?" Ganjo's voice wavered slightly in fear. Even the sensus couldn't undo that damage done to his eyes.

Bulma looked to Gohan hold Videl who was sobbing. Videl reminded her a lot of Chichi the way their reactions were closely the same on things. She turned back to Ganjo and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sorry Ganjo."

Ganjo looked away raking his hand through his hair, "Shit." He breathed.

"Ganjo!" Videl reprimanded her son half heartedly, "Watch your mouth." Her voice crumbled and she turned back to Gohan burying her face into his shirt.

"I need some air." Ganjo grunted standing up and attempted to leave the room, his arms flailed in the air and he ran into a table. He hissed in annoyance and pain and continued to try to leave the room. Gohan came to his aid placing both his hands on his son's shoulders.

Ganjo shrugged him off, "No!" He shouted swiping at the air, "I can do this! Just let me be!" He turned back in the direction he believed the door to be and continued forward. Gohan backed up a little stunned and watched him leave the room and disappear down the hallway.

"It's going to take some time." Bulma said softly moving to Videl to take Gohan's place in comforting her.

Gohan nodded mutely then walked out the door closing it behind him. He found Ganjo sitting in the hallway, with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring blankly at the wall.

"I don't know where to go." He said monotonously, his hands twitching on top his knees.

Gohan slid down the wall, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ganjo turned his head in the direction of his father's voice.

There was a brief silence as Gohan thought about the question, what _was _he sorry for? For thinking Kage had some good in him, for thinking that Kage could fight back the evil in him, for _what_?

"Everything." He answered finally.

Ganjo just snorted stretching his legs out in front of himself, "Don't be sorry."

Another moment of silence passed between them and then Ganjo, using the aid of the wall, stood up, "I still need some air." He said following the wall a little ways.

Gohan stood up and moved next to him, "We can get you a teacher to help you with this. To teach you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ganjo interrupted as he followed the wall around a corner, "Not right now."

"Oh." Gohan sighed eyeing the door to the backyard on the other side of the hallway but didn't say anything. Ganjo didn't want his help right now.

Ganjo paused then turned around facing Gohan, "He was my best friend dad." He said clenching his fists by his sides, "I can't believe…" Gohan felt anger run through his veins at seeing his son so upset, "I can't hate him dad."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! What a hectic week! Thank you for being patient and you now will be rewarded with a new chapter:-)

**VvVvVvV**

It had taken them almost one year with the Dragon Radar to collect the seven orbs. Ganjo held one of them in his hands, it was the four star ball he was told; the one that had belonged to his grandfather and his great grandfather. He smiled lightly running his hand over the smooth surface; it was amazing how seven small orbs could contain such power. Over the past year he hadn't seen nor spoke of Kage. The night after Kage's outburst and Piccolo's death, Ganjo heard his father talking to his mother about how he thought Kage being possessed was just a cover up.

_Ganjo lifted his hand and pressed it against the door finding it slightly a jarred; he moved his hand back to knock when he heard his father speak. _

_"I bet the whole thing was a cover up." He growled and Ganjo could hear the bed groan under his father's weight as he sat down. Ganjo moved back against the wall incase he could be seen. _

_The blankets rustled as they were moved, "What do you mean?" Videl asked softly. _

_"Kage being 'possessed'," There was a moment of hesitation before Gohan continued, "Then the convenient loss of memory, how could anyone hold it against him for killing all those people, _including _his father." _

_"Are you saying he _meant _to do that?" Videl sounded incredulous, "Gohan, you're not thinking about what you're saying."_

_Ganjo moved along the wall until he reached his room then silently slipped inside. _

He was with his mother, he didn't believe Kage could do that to all those innocent people. Kage was the happy-go-lucky Namekian version of Goku, not a killer. No, he wouldn't believe that. He rolled the ball over in his hand and sighed, he couldn't stay here much longer.

Goten came and tapped him on the shoulder, "It's time." He said softly taking the offered orb from Ganjo's hand. Ganjo smiled climbing to his feet and moved away from the tower's edge.  
Once the ball was set with the rest Gohan raised his hands up towards the sky, "Rise Eternal Dragon!" He called out.  
The Eternal Dragon rose before them in all his glory. The sky darkened turning black around him, lightening etching across the surface. Ganjo shuddered at the immense amount of ki radiating from the being, his jaw clenched shut. This was his first time meeting the Eternal Dragon and he couldn't see him.  
"Shenlong!" Gohan called out. They all knew that this dragon wasn't capable of wishing back more than one person, so it was between getting Ganjo's eyesight back or getting Piccolo back.  
The answer was obvious.  
**"WHAT IS IT YOU WISH?"** The Dragon hissed, his deep voice vibrating through Ganjo's chest.   
"We wish that Piccolo be returned to this plane of existence." Gohan shouted and the Dragon's eyes glowed red.  
**"IT IS DONE. I WISH THEE FAREWELL."**  
Ganjo wrapped his arms around his chest uncomfortable with the feeling. Then suddenly the humidity in the air dropped and the ki was gone, and a new one took its place.

Piccolo blinked looking around himself finding that he was on the lookout, or the back of the lookout to be more specific. He walked around the palace finding most of the Son family and Dende still standing about where the Dragon Balls had once been.

"Piccolo," Gohan grinned walking over to the Namekian, "It's been a long time."

Piccolo nodded his eyes moving over to the group now standing around him then to Ganjo still standing at the edge of the lookout. He saw no sign of Kage, not that he expected too. But it did make him slightly worried; he looked to Gohan who was rambling about how long it had taken them to find the Dragon Balls.

Piccolo snorted grabbing Gohan by the shoulders officially ending his ramblings, "Gohan, what happened to Kage?" He asked noticing how Gohan's eyes narrowed, "I know he's not dead because I didn't see him in Heaven, or Hell for that matter."

Gohan pulled away, "I don't know where he is Piccolo. We haven't seen him for almost a year now," Frowning, Piccolo walked over to the edge where Ganjo was standing, "You're going to look for him?" Gohan said incredulously.

Piccolo froze, "He's my son Gohan." He said matter-of-factly slowly looking over his shoulder at the boy he had trained so long ago.

Ganjo tilted his head in Piccolo's direction, "When you find him… tell him I'm not mad." He said softly, just low enough so that his father couldn't hear.

It wasn't until then that Piccolo noticed the blank stare in Ganjo's eyes, "I will." He grunted then jumped off the edge.

Ganjo sighed turning away from the edge towards his father, "Dad," He called out turning in the direction of his father's ki, "I'm leaving."

Somehow Gohan knew that Ganjo didn't mean 'leaving' as in going home. He meant 'leaving' as in 'leaving'.

"I need to do some training on my own," Ganjo continued when he didn't get a reply, "I'll be back." It was when he'd be back that he wasn't sure of.

Gohan nodded then mentally kicked himself at the action, "Alright." His voice came out coolly surprising himself, he was sure that it'd crack or something. Ganjo smiled, lifted one hand in a salute he had learned when he was a kid, "Tell mom I love her." And then he was gone.

Dende rested a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Videl's gonna kill you."

Gohan bowed his head sighing sharply through his nose, "I know."

"And in the condition she's in now…" Dende continued.

Gohan interrupted, "I know!"

**VvVvVvV**

Obsidian black eyes watched the two ducks that landed on the glassy water's surface. They blinked and rolled up to the sky as it darkened suddenly and began lightening.

"Strange." A soft deep voice rasped.

The ducks squawked in fear and flew away breaking the water's surface. As soon as it started it was over, the sky cleared up and the sun was back out shining in all its glory. A ki signature suddenly spiked up, the own of the obsidian black eyes gasped, his head turning in the direction of the ki.

"Father…"

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews!

**VvVvVvVvV**

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

**VvVvVvVvV**

He was stronger looking than when he had last seen him. His eyes and face were harder; a startling difference than the relaxed smile that had always played on his features. Piccolo's cape rustled in the wind, whipping back and forth from the sudden gust adding movement to the suddenly very still scenery; this couldn't be the son he had left behind.

"Father?" Kage blinked something unrecognizable to Piccolo flashing across his eyes, "Is it… they wished you back?" Though he had never seen the infamous Dragon Balls, he had grown up listening to the stories told about their power to bring any wish to life. He turned away clenching his fists by his sides, "You shouldn't be here."

Piccolo frowned folding his arms over his chest, "And why not?"

"I'm dangerous." Kage hissed cocking his head to the side.

Piccolo snorted rolling his eyes, "Get over your self." He grunted earning a startle from Kage and the younger Namekian to fully turn to him.

Kage stared at him looking torn between being angry and being confused, "Get over… I _killed _you! I killed…" His voice wavered making him scowl in annoyance, "Ganjo… I don't even know if Ganjo's still alive. Goku, the bastard, stalks me all fucking day!" His voice rose with every word, his ki rising making his antennae bob slightly, "And you know what?" His voice lowered to a whisper, "I can still feel _him _clawing at my mind. I spent the majority of the time you were gone just fighting him back… he keeps saying I have 'potential'. What the _Hell's _that supposed to mean Father?"

Piccolo, who had been listening patiently to Kage's ranting, stepped forward resting his hands on his son's shoulders. His eyes locked with the startled suddenly frightened ones, "You'll fight this and you'll win."

**VvVvVvVvV**

**4 Years Later**

Dirty orange and blue boots silently touched down in the grass; the owner of the boots breathed in sharply through his nose then sighed, a smile playing on his lips.

It was good to be home.

A small child bounded out of the house wearing an orange gi similar to the man in the orange and blue boots. She looked up at him with large brown eyes and took a step back, then another, then another.

"Daddy!" She screamed running back inside the door, "Daddy! Daddy there's a scary man outside!"

Confusion passed over said man's face, 'Who was that?' He thought walking towards the house.

"Ganjo?"

He froze, a smile splitting across his face, "Dad!" Not a second after the word left his mouth was he suddenly captured in a familiar bear hug. Gohan pulled back looking at his son's face, it had been so long since he had seen the boy… man.

"It's good to see you son, where've you been?" He stepped back allowing Ganjo some space and to examine him himself.

Ganjo grinned looking much like his father had when he was in his twenties, "All over. I went and trained around the world and then I spent a year in the Time Chamber."

Gohan nodded, "I sense you've grown much stronger-" He paused looking down at his leg where the child from before now clung, "Pan, what are you doing?" He picked the girl up and she hid her face in his shoulder, "Pan?"

Ganjo lifted an eyebrow, "Is there something you should be telling me dad?"

Pan lifted her head and looked at Ganjo, her eyes narrowed, "He's my daddy!" She shouted then re-hid her face in Gohan's shoulder. Both men stared startled at the child; Ganjo laughed rubbing the back of his neck, his blind eyes resting on Pan.

"Guess what Panny," Pan made a small noise as she turned her head a little to see the strange man, "He's my dad too."

Gohan smiled, "That's right. This is Ganjo, your older brother."

Pan pulled away from Gohan and he sat her down on the ground, she looked up at Ganjo studying his face, "No… I don't think so."

**VvVvVvVvV**

"I met this old blind man on the outskirts of South City; he used to be a karate instructor when he was younger. Said he was Grandpa Satan's sensei way back." Ganjo accepted the hot tea offered to him by Videl. He ran his free hand through his hair finding it still damp from the quick shower he had just had.

"You met Sensei Ookami? Dad mentioned him a few times but never gives him the credit he deserves." Videl sipped at her tea then set it down on the table when Pan climbed into her lap. She was still eyeing Ganjo skeptically even pulling goofy faces at him to see if he really was blind. Ganjo glanced at her and winked before taking another sip of his tea.

Pan gasped, "You're not blind!" She squealed pointing at him.

"Pan stop that!" Videl scolded her youngest, "Why are you behaving that way?"

Ganjo smiled lightly, "It's okay mom. You see Panny," Ganjo lowered his head eyelevel with Pan who was glaring angrily at him, "I can't see as clear as you do, I used to be able too. But now, after four years of training I can see pictures in my mind. It's almost like seeing with my eyes."

"So you're using our energy forces to create pictures in your mind?" Gohan asked and Ganjo straightened up looking over at his father.

"Something like that. Sensei taught this trick to me, when I concentrate on the sound and ki movements around me then I can almost see where everything is. People wise. I couldn't tell you where the microwave was when it's turned off."

Pan made a face, "How'd you get blind?" The smiles fell off Gohan and Videl's faces but Ganjo remained neutral, he cupped the tea mug in his hands soaking in the warmth.

"Several years ago a friend of mine got a lot of power all at once plus some upsetting news, he didn't know how to take it all-"

"So he hurt you?" Pan asked innocently, her face softening when Ganjo nodded, "That's not nice."

"No it's not." Ganjo said softly.

Pan leaned forward, "Do you still talk to him?"

Ganjo shook his head, his eyes ticking over to his father then back to Pan, "Not in a very long time."

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage fell to the ground panting hard, his eyes ticked up to his father landing ahead of him. He swallowed hard and pushed himself up, "You tiring out old man?" He grinned half heartedly pulling the rest of his torn shirt off.

Piccolo snorted, "Hardly." He fell back into his fighting stance.

"No," Kage breathed falling back to the ground, "I'm out. Can't do this anymore today." He lay back on the cool white tiles inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Piccolo sat down in front of him, "You need to meditate today." He reminded Kage, "You didn't yesterday."

Kage sat up, "I know." He said softly, his face dropping, "How much longer are we in here for?" The whiteness was beginning to get to him.

"Don't think about that. Concentrate on your meditation." Piccolo closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest starting on his own meditations.

Kage watched him for a moment then sighed doing the same.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I forgot to mention last chapter that the song in the beginning was Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

**A/N2**: Thank you Volcanic, Daffodil8728, XZanayu, Miroku-has-darkness, and Shadow Dreamer 27 for your patience and reviews! This would have been up last night but our phone line was all staticy and dialup sucks. Smiles But I did get the next chapter started so that should be up VERY soon! Thank you all again!

**VvVvVvVvV**

_Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone  
Ooh, the years burn  
Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn _

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my voice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you  
-Smashing Pumpkins: Disarm

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kage lay outstretched on the grass by the waterfall, his father floating in the air nearby deep under meditation. He closed his eyes soaking in the warmth of the sunlight when he felt a familiar ki approaching him. He sat up then scrambled to his feet,

"What is it?" Piccolo opened his eyes, his deep voice echoing across the pond.

Kage looked over his shoulder at him in disbelief, "It's Ganjo." He said turning back to the direction the ki signature was coming from. It wasn't too much longer before Ganjo reached the small clearing and landed before Kage. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Kage. Then Ganjo did something Kage considered amazing, he smiled lightly holding a hand out for him to shake, "Been a long time Kage."

Kage stared at Ganjo's outstretched hand for a moment then grasped it, "Too long… Ganjo I'm-" He froze looking into the other man's eyes, something was different about them.

Piccolo landed by Kage, "It's good to see you again Ganjo."

His father's voice broke Kage from his thoughts; he let Ganjo's hand go moving his hand back to rub the back of his neck,

"Sorry," He mumbled sheepishly.

Ganjo smiled, "Hey Piccolo. Dad wanted to see you, said something about attempting to train Pan. She's a little spitfire." He laughed softly.

Piccolo nodded turning to Kage, "I'll be back later." He gave him a sturdy look before taking off into the air. Kage bit his bottom lip looking slightly childish in his own discomfort.

"Look," Ganjo said softly tilting his head to the side, "I understand what happened five years ago, that wasn't you. You didn't purposely take my sight."

"What?" Kage's head shot up, his eyes widening in shock, "Y-you're blind? Kami Ganjo… I didn't-"

Ganjo held his hands up cutting Kage off, he shook his head closing his eyes, "What's done is done Kage. What you did was… it was horrible; I'm not going to lie to you. But we have to get over it and move on. I have, have you?"

The words, although said with no anger, still stung Kage and he turned away looking to the ground for answers. A few minutes passed before Kage lifted his head again, "I'm getting there." He said softly earning a smile from Ganjo. A memory from when they were younger sparked up in the back of Kage's mind.

_"Come on Kage, please swim with me!" A five year old Ganjo pleaded from the pond, the water just reaching his midsection, "It's not cold, I promise!" _

_Piccolo stood on the bank next to his son, his face neutral like always as he watched his best friend's son stand in the water. _

_Kage shook his head moving closer to his father, "I don't swim." He said softly toeing the ground. Piccolo glanced down at him then back to Ganjo and rolled his eyes. Slowly Ganjo walked out of the water and up to Kage smiling lightly, "Are you afraid because you almost drowned once?" _

_Kage, not seeing the reason to be smiling at his fear, scowled and turned away, "It's not funny." He growled folding his arms over his chest. Piccolo found himself smirking at the scene; he had to admit his son inherited his stubbornness as well as his good looks. (And his ego)_

_Ganjo grabbed Kage's arm lightly, "No it's not, but you have to get over it and move on-"_

"Let's go swimming." Kage grinned pushing his guilt and fear to the back of his mind.

Ganjo flashed him a look of surprise, "Swimming? You don't swim!"

Kage laughed lightly, "Got to 'get over it and move on' right?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

Large brown eyes stared up at the towering Namekian; if she had thought Ganjo was scary, this guy was horrifying. Gohan intercepted Pan, covering her mouth with his hand before she could scream. Piccolo lifted his eyebrows looking at Gohan quizzically.

"I swear I didn't teach her this." Gohan said quickly pulling Pan up into his arms and turned to her, "Pan," He said calmly removing his hand from her mouth, "That is no way to greet guests. This is Piccolo, you will treat him with respect, am I understood?" Pan nodded slowly glancing at Piccolo.

"Why're you green?" She whispered afraid her father would yell at her again for being rude.

Piccolo snorted, "All Namekians are green." He answered simply his eyes sliding up to Gohan, "Why didn't you tell me you had another brat?"

"I'm _not_ a brat!" Pan squealed offended by the statement. Gohan sat her down on the ground and she pouted at the stern look she was given.

"Well… I didn't have time. With you being dead and then gone for four years." He shrugged nonchalantly feeling slightly embarrassed by his daughter's behavior.

Pan's eyes grew wide at the word 'dead', she silently gaped at Piccolo before slipping behind Gohan, "Y-you're a zombie?" She gasped poking her head out from behind Gohan's leg.

"Zombie?" Piccolo echoed Gohan the two men looking confused.

Pan nodded excitedly, "Uh huh. Uncle Goten let me watch a zombie movie last night! If you're dead, then you're a zombie!" She hid behind Gohan again clutching onto his pant leg.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Goten…" He growled, "Pan, Piccolo isn't a zombie, okay?" He knelt down by her pulling her out in front of himself. She eyed Piccolo for a moment, "You sure?" She whispered and Gohan nodded.

"Positive."

Piccolo sighed in annoyance, "Now that we have that cleared up," He folded his arms over his chest, "I need to talk to you about Kage."

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N: Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews!

:Hands out cookies: Thank you Dreamlight for your help with this story and this chapter. :-)

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Don't go in the water!"

Kage looked over his shoulder finding the bank empty; he furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to Ganjo watching him from the center. He smiled lightly moving in deeper, the sand shifting beneath his feet, the water cold on his ankles.

"Stop it! Don't go in the water!"

He froze hearing the small voice screaming at him from behind, Ganjo seemed unfazed by the outbreaks so he continued onwards. The water rose with every step soon coming up to his knees. It really did feel good on his feet with the sun beating down on him, with all its intensity and all the heat it could muster.

"Please!"

At the third pleading cry, Kage turned fully around spotting the little Namekian child standing two feet away from him. He stared at the child for a moment then turned back to the water and Ganjo swimming deeper.

"I'll be alright." He said softly looking back to the child who looked ready to cry, "Don't worry." He offered him a small smile and stepped further into the water.

"No! You'll drown!" The child screamed fisting his hands at his sides, "Listen to me!" He hiccupped, tears streaming down his emerald cheeks.

Ganjo floated on his back, "Who're you talking too?" He called over to Kage startling the Namekian child.

"Don't tell him!" He cried hugging himself.

Kage frowned slightly and sat down on the bank, "Nobody," He called back pulling his knees up to his chest, "I think I changed my mind about swimming 'Jo."

**VvVvVvVvV**

Piccolo followed Gohan into his study and watched as he pulled out a large book titled Mind and Medicine. Gohan had suggested pulling out the book when Piccolo told him of Kage's odd behavior.

_"It didn't start recently!" He snarled glaring at Gohan angrily; the man was glaring back at him._

_"I can't help you Piccolo." Gohan hissed, he hated that the offspring of Piccolo almost as much as his mother had hated Piccolo. _

_Piccolo grit his teeth together, "He's sick Gohan." _

_"Damn right he is!" Gohan shouted, his eyes sparking blue momentarily, "Anyone who blows up a city without a second thought is!" _

_"I told you this would happen!" Piccolo shouted back, his voice deep and gravely, "I told you and you insisted on keeping him alive!" Gohan's anger dropped as he stared at Piccolo in shock, "Well now he is, and he did exactly what I said he would and now you're the angry one." _

_Gohan shook his head regaining some of his anger, "He almost killed us, he blinded my son, he _killed _millions-"_

_"Yes he did." Piccolo cut in, his voice calmer, and Gohan glared at him, "He did all of that. But so did _I_ Remember when I killed your father Gohan? And before him I killed several others out of anger and cold blood. But _you_ changed me Gohan. You think if you hadn't I'd be standing here right now talking about child rearing?" _

_Gohan looked for a loss of words, Piccolo continued._

_"Hell no!__ I would have smirked at him for the millions he killed and then punished him for have letting you all survive. He needs help Gohan, like I did."_

Gohan flipped through the book then stopped half way through and pressed a finger to the page.

"Headaches, hallucinations, voices, mood swings…"

Piccolo walked around the other side of the desk and, "I know the symptoms Gohan, what is it?" He growled something akin to fear clawing at the inside of his stomach. 'Rabid butterflies' he remembered Kage calling the feeling once.

_"I don't like swimming… it feels like I have rabid butterflies in my stomach when I even think about it." _

Gohan looked up from the book, "I think he has Schizophrenia, but we'll have to have a psychologist check him out to be sure." He saw the look of disgust flash through Piccolo's eyes before it even had a chance to wash over his face, "Or," He said cutting Piccolo off before the man had a chance to speak, "Maybe Bulma can help us out."

Piccolo thought about it for a moment then nodded deciding it was better than going into the city. The city could be a pretty ugly place for two Namekians, plus he hated crowds.

Gohan closed his book, "Good." He said softly still unsure if he even wanted to see the boy again, let alone help.

Suddenly a ki sparked and the door to the study slammed open and the loose papers on Gohan's desk exploded into the air. Goten threw himself against the desk, nearly breaking it in half, breathing hard, "Something happened at Piccolo's!" He said in one breath looking worried.

"What happened?" Piccolo shouted already running out the door with the two half Saiyajins trailing behind.

Goten took a deep breath, "Something with Kage, I don't know." He shook his head raking his hands through his hair, "I had just gotten there and he collapsed."

"What?" It was the first time in years Gohan had seen actual fear flash across Piccolo's face.

Goten shrugged, "I saw him go down and Ganjo yelled at me to get help. I honestly don't know what happened!" He shielded his eyes from the explosion of Ki from Piccolo's sudden power up as soon as he hit the outside world.

"Go to Bulma's, tell her there's an emergency and to expect us there soon." Gohan told Goten as he too powered up and followed Piccolo.

Goten nodded taking off in the opposite direction the other two men had left in.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"Get up Kage," Ganjo found himself sitting on his knees next to Kage's shivering form, "Come on, get up." The Namekian had just gotten through telling him he didn't want to swim when he got pale and fell into the water. Ganjo had dragged the Namekian out of the water and found that he was no longer breathing, plus his jaw was locked shut. After what seemed like an eternity, Kage's jaws opened and after one good compression on his chest, he coughed out a lung full of water. He gaped at Ganjo then rolled over onto his side and had stayed that way even with Ganjo's pleading for him to move.

"What happened?" Piccolo barked landing on the ground and ran over to the two on the ground.

Ganjo looked up at him with large glazed eyes, "I don't know! He just… he's not moving! Piccolo is he…" His voice trailed off as Piccolo rolled Kage's stiff form over onto his back.

"Kage?" He called out touching his neck gently.

Ganjo moved away from the scene to his father, "I don't know what happened, I swear." He said panicked. Gohan looked at him seeing the frightened little boy he used to comfort after bad dreams.

"I know you don't." He said softly as Piccolo pulled Kage up into his arms and took off towards Capsule Corps.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Is anyone else overly happy that Cartoon Network is showing DBZ from the beginning in its full? As in, not the Pioneer versions where they cut EVERYTHING out and made it all… stupid?

:Raises hand:

I am! I am! lol

**VvVvVvV**

"I'm not sick," Kage's voice whimpered softly, his body trembling uncontrollably, "Am I?" He lay down on his side on the examination table pulling his knees up to his chest.

Bulma looked down at him sympathetically, she hadn't seen the boy… well truth be told, she had only seen pictures of him.

"I'm not sure yet, Kage. How do you feel?" She asked while checking his eyes, blood pressure, and other stats.

Kage bit his lip softly, "I don't know," He answered looking up at the ceiling, "I _feel _fine, but I know _something's _wrong."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked looking up from the clipboard she was holding.

"I hear people whispering my name all the time… I see Goku all the time, but it's _not _Goku. He's mean and…" He trailed off shaking his head, "My Grandfather talks to me and shows up from time to time too. But since I started meditation he doesn't come as often." He sat up, and held his hand out watching it shake with nerves, "Am I sick Bulma?"

**VvVvVvV**

Ganjo stared at his uncle with wide eyes, "No way," Despite what had just happened and what was taking place in the room next door, a smile split across Ganjo's face, "That's great! Congratulations!" He laughed, his father joining in after getting over his own shock.

"I know this is a bad time to be telling you guys this… But I wanted you two to be the first to know." Goten grinned then added sheepishly, "Her name's Maron."

Gohan and Ganjo's jaws dropped for the second time in the past five minutes.

"As in," Gohan glanced at Ganjo as he too started to talk, Gohan continued, "Krillin's Maron? Krillin's _daughter_?"

Goten blushed ducking his head, "Yea… we've been dating for three years now."

"THREE YEARS!" Both Ganjo and Gohan shouted simultaneously.

Gohan sat down in a chair leaning his head back, "Why didn't you tell me?" He practically whined covering his eyes with his hand.

"Okay, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, " Ganjo snorted glaring at his uncle, "Because I was gone for four years, but come on! You could have told _someone _before going and proposing to the girl!" He turned to his father, "Could have given us time to warn the poor girl." He whispered to him.

Gohan barked out a laugh sitting up and Goten blushed harder, this time with anger combining with his embarrassment.

"Warn her about what?" He shouted pulling Ganjo into a headlock.

Ganjo laughed trying to pull out of the lock, "Nothing, I was kidding! Goten let me go!"

Gohan broke the two up holding Goten back by the collar and Ganjo by his arm, "I'd be careful telling mom, or Krillin and Eighteen for that matter. Hope you're fast." He grinned letting his brother and son go.

"F-fast?" Goten stuttered his eyes widening, "You don't think they'll…?" He trailed off at the devious look and then nod he got from his older brother, "Nu uh… Oh crap! Maron's telling them right now!" He squealed running out of the room.

Ganjo nearly fell over from laughing, "Oh man, that's funny." He slid into the chair next to Piccolo who had been watching the whole scene stone faced. He snorted closing his eyes, attempting to meditate a little while waiting for Bulma to get her tests done. Gohan shook his head smiling until his eyes landed on Piccolo.

"Hey Pic?" He said softly, Piccolo opened his eyes and glanced at him, "He'll be okay, Kage I mean, he'll be alright. Even if there's something wrong with him, there's still medicine that'll help."

Ganjo fell silent watching Piccolo's reaction. The Namekian had always been good at hiding his emotions; it was something he admired about the man.

Piccolo snorted, "What kind of way of life is that? Always taking pills."

"It might be something Kage will have to do." Gohan said softly.

The door opened and Bulma walked out, "Well guys," She looked at the group of men, "He defiantly has a form of schizophrenia. But I'm not sure how to treat him as of yet. Since a Namekian's nervous system and excreta are different than a human's, it'll take some time to get the prescription just right."

"He'll have to take pills then." Piccolo grunted standing and pushed passed Bulma into the examination room.

Bulma rolled her eyes stepping to the side, "He's so rude." She hissed closing the door after the Namekian and planted her hands on her hips.

"Give him a break Bulma," Gohan stood up, "This is hard on him."

Bulma sighed, "I know," She leaned against the wall, "I don't know how long it'll take me to get the medicine for Kage ready, so you guys keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

Gohan and Ganjo both nodded heading into the examination room.

**VvVvVvV**

"How're you feeling?" Piccolo's raspy deep voice stirred Kage awake, his eyes blearily looked around.

"Tired." He half mumbled half slurred, Bulma had given him something to calm him down. And did it ever work! He offered his father a sheepish smile before allowing his eyes to slide back shut.

Piccolo frowned watching his son sleep, it was the first time in a long time he had seen him look... well, peaceful. His face wasn't twisted in terror from nightmares, he wasn't angry for whatever reason he had. He was peaceful.

Piccolo carefully brushed Kage's antenna back when the door opened and Gohan and Ganjo walked in. Piccolo pulled his hand back as the boys walked up to him.

"How is he?" Ganjo asked softly as though afraid he'd wake Kage or upset someone if he was too loud.

Piccolo was silent for a moment, "He's sleeping." He answered finally.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** I know, the chapter's short. I'm so sorry!

:Cries:

You'll review still, right?

:Waves a cookie in the air:


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews!

Daffodil8728: Oh no! My computer broke a while ago and I lost EVERYTHING. :Cries: I hope yours gets fixed so you can update your stories.

:Prays for you:

:-)

**A/N2: **This chapter is dedicated to whatever muse it was that gave me the inspiration at 1AM to write the 'laughing scene'. Oh, you'll know it when you see it. You will. O.o

**VvVvVvV**

"This should work," Bulma smiled handing Kage a little white pill, "We won't know of any side effects until you try them. If they don't work it's back to the drawing board."

Kage nodded popping the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry. It didn't take long for the drowsiness to start; he leaned against the table and slipped off falling to the floor.

"Kage?" Bulma startled dropping to her knees next to him.

His head swam and the voices he had been hearing earlier became louder, screaming his name, screaming for him to listen. He pressed his hands to his ears in a futile attempt at stopping the voices.

"No! Leave me alone!" He shouted squeezing his eyes shut.

Bulma crumpled the paper in her hand and shoved it in her pocket before rubbing Kage's back soothingly.

"Shh," She whispered over Kage's sobs, "We'll fix this, it'll be over soon."

**VvVvVvV**

Kage sighed warily sitting on the table in the examination room. It had been weeks of trail and error with the pills, the last ones had made the voices quieter and the hallucinations were nonexistent. The only side effect was the sever itching it caused. Kage scowled staring at his arms trying his hardest not to scratch, he had broken the skin on them earlier from his lack of self control. Bulma walked in with bandages and shook her head as she set to work cleaning and wrapping his arms.

"I should put gloves on your hands or something. That's what we had to do to Trunks when he got the Chicken Pocks," She laughed lightly at the memory that popped into her mind and straightened her self, "There." She smiled admiring her work then looked up at Kage's scrutinizing glare on his hands, "I think I got what was making you itch out of the formula."

Kage scratched the bridge of his nose and smiled lightly, "You think?"

"I know." Bulma reassured him disappearing into the backroom.

Kage sighed bowing his head when Ganjo walked in with a girl loosely holding his hand. She had short black hair like Ganjo's and large piercing green eyes. The girl giggled softly her attention focused on Ganjo. She was very pretty, or so Kage thought absently as Ganjo walked closer smiling at him coolly.

"Hey Kage," He greeted letting go of the girl's hand, "How're you feeling?"

Kage smirked back, something he had been practicing to disturb Dende with later, "I'm good. A little itchy…" He snorted rubbing his arms in an attempt at soothing them, "Whose that?" He nodded to the girl.

She blushed lightly then smiled handing her hand out for Kage to shake, "I'm Andy."

Kage accepted her handshake and smiled fully, "Kage."

"I met Andy last week," Ganjo filled in, "In the city at the coffee shop."

Andy looked up at Ganjo, "You tripped over my table." She grinned impishly.

"It was an accident!" Ganjo held his hands up in defense his cheeks darkening slightly, "I _am_ legally blind after all." He laughed lightly as Andy playfully punched his arm.

"Right…" She laughed.

Kage rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Bulma walked in cutting him off.

"Oh hello Ganjo, who's your girlfriend?" She grinned mischievously at the two enjoying how Ganjo squirmed a little when she said 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, this is Andy." He said resting his hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy held her hand out for Bulma to shake, "Nice to meet you Ms. Briefs."

"You too Andy," Bulma shook her hand then turned to Kage, "This should work Kage."

Kage accepted the tiny orange pill hesitantly, "That's what you said last time." He said eyeing the pill before putting it in his mouth and swallowing.

"Sorry I haven't stopped by lately." Ganjo apologized, his arm slipping around Andy's waist.

Kage shrugged nonchalantly, "With all that's been going on, I'm really glad you hadn't." He smirked, "What with throwing up one day, seizures the next, and now itching…" He smiled fully noticing that Bulma had ducked out of the room, "It's okay really. And I see that you've been busy as well."

Ganjo blushed again, "Well I haven't-"

The door swung open and Piccolo walked in casually dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The sight caught Ganjo off guard, since all he had ever seen Piccolo wear was his purple gi, turban, and cape. He gaped at the Namekian for a moment then blinked, the infamous Son smile washing over his face.

"What's the occasion Piccolo?"

A grunt was the Namekian's response, he moved over to Kage raising an eyebrow at his bandaged arms. Kage smiled sheepishly, "They itched…" He mumbled, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "I hope the woman has your medication correct _this_ time." He growled.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted from the other room, Piccolo and Kage winced at the shrill sound, "I don't _have _to be making these medications for Kage! So be nice!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes again and Kage snickered softly standing up off the examination table.

Andy squeezed Ganjo's hand gently and leaned up to his ear, "I have to go to the bathroom." Kage heard her whisper and pretended that he didn't when she blushed.

Ganjo looked down at her, "It's down the hallway on your right. It's labeled so you can't miss it." He offered her a smile and she grinned back disappearing out the door.

Kage cleared his throat noisily, "She doesn't know that you're _really _blind?" Piccolo gave him a confused look then turned to Ganjo trying not to look curious.

"Well," Ganjo's eyes ticked up to the ceiling, "She doesn't exactly… believe me." He admitted sheepishly.

Kage looked at him incredulously while Piccolo continued with the blank look, "How could she not?" Kage grinned, "You tripped over a _table_!" He stressed the last word and broke into laughter. Ganjo winced blushing; he seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

"I don't know, I told her and she thought it was joke. So I just… went with it." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Piccolo allowed himself a small smirk which broke Kage up even more.

Andy walked back in on the scene, she smiled, "What's so funny?"

A strangled gasp escaped Ganjo's throat, "Kage don't." He hissed knowing full well that the Namekian was going to tell the girl exactly what was so funny.

"Don't what?" Andy's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Ganjo, what's wrong? You look pale."

Kage snorted loudly, the sound so startling to even himself that he stopped laughing and stared at Ganjo in shock. Ganjo blinked a few times and opened his mouth when Piccolo said, "Did you just snort?" His emotionlessly monotone voice making Andy giggled softly into her hand.

Ganjo gritted his teeth together to keep himself for laughing, "No way," His voice wavered slightly, "You just-" He couldn't hold back anymore and leaned against the wall as he laughed.

Kage turned purple in embarrassment, his eyes growing wide as even his father joined in with the laughter. He blinked gaping at his father, the sound of the man's laughter so foreign to him that it was scary.

"Well, well," He stuttered unable to tear his eyes from Piccolo struggling to stop himself from laughing, "Ganjo's actually blind!"

"Really?" Andy hiccupped, and Ganjo nodded the two breaking down into hysterics.

Kage covered his mouth feeling like he just outted Ganjo on something like being gay, "I can't believe I said that." He gasped starting to laugh.

The whole situation was so absurd that Kage found himself trying to hold himself up with the aid of the examination table. Bulma walked into the room with wide eyes, checked the laughing gas tanks and then stood gaping at the group. It was times like this you wish you had a camera.

Ganjo coughed into his hand trying to calm himself back down. Piccolo, he noted, was already back to his sober self pretending as if nothing had happened.

"That was really weird," Bulma said once the group had calmed down, "Don't ever do that again." She said retreating back into her back room.

Kage shakily saluted her still a bit tipsy from all the laughing.

He eyed his father, "Hey," He said grinning, "I have an excuse for my outbreak, but you don't." Piccolo snorted folding his arms over his chest; his cheeks still a little purple from laughing.

Ganjo grinned at the two, "Oh!" He shook his head bringing his hand up to smack his forehead, "I almost forgot to tell you! Goten and Marron's wedding is in two weeks, they would like you to come."

Kage nodded wiping his eyes, "I'll try, not sure about my father here though." He looked up at Piccolo who snorted softly.

"I'll come." He grunted.

Ganjo nodded knowing that if it were anyone else's family Piccolo would have said 'no' without a second's hesitation.

"Thanks, it'll mean a lot to Goten."

**VvVvVvV**

He felt… normal. It was an exhilarating feeling to actually be able to think. Finally the medication was working free of side effects.

"How're you feeling?" Piccolo's voice reverberated around the small clearing of the waterfall.

Kage breathed in slowly through his nose and smiled, "I feel good." He opened his eyes finding his father giving him a worried look.

"I think that woman put something in your medication." There was a hint of a smile in his voice, his lips even twitched up a bit as he spoke.

"Yea," Kage nodded, "It's called medication." His smile got wider as his father snorted and rolled his eyes.

There was a long silence as the two stood in the clearing enjoying the serenity of the waterfall. After a moment Kage glanced over at his father, his eyebrows raising, "Yea… Why _are _you dressed up today?"

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** I must torture you with that as an ending. Sorry. :-P

Please REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thank you Dreamlight (It's not over yet! Lol), Miroku-has-darkness, Volcanic, XZanayu, and Dreamwraith (I think those are the longest reviews I've ever gotten:-)) for the reviews!

The song below gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, I love that song!

**VvVvVvV**

**U2- Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough  
You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_We fight all the time  
You and I, that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need, I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

**VvVvVvV**

Piccolo glared down at Kage, snorted and turned away.

Kage lifted his eyebrows in confusion as he sat down in the grass, "What? You're not gonna tell me?"

"It isn't any of your concern." Piccolo growled his good mood from earlier defiantly gone.

"Well," Kage pouted lightly then rolled his eyes and smiled, "Bulma said my meds should be ready tomorrow morning." He hesitated for a moment studying his father's… head since he had his back turned to him, "Father?" His voice came out softer than he had meant, Piccolo's ears twitched slightly, "Did you ever have problems like mine?"

"Problems? What do you mean?" Piccolo looked at Kage over his shoulder, his arms folded over his chest.

Kage furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Did you hear the voices? The hallucinations?" He was sounding more and more childish but he couldn't help it, the whole idea that he might be crazy was frightening to him.

Piccolo turned around fully, "I've always had my father's voice in the back of my mind, after years of meditation I've learned to suppress it." It wasn't a total lie, but he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time…

"Oh." Kage nodded, his eyes dropped to the ground, "I guess…" He climbed to his feet dusting himself off, "I told Gohan I'd baby-sit for him today."

This was news to Piccolo since the last he heard Gohan had still harbored hatred for the young Namek.

"Really?" Piccolo grunted raising an eyebrow.

Kage nodded, "Yea… well Ganjo's gonna be there too," He smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "So I guess I'm just helping out. I don't know… Gohan said he didn't trust Goten anymore, something about horror movies…"

Piccolo nodded and Kage laughed lightly at himself before taking off into the sky. He was gone from sight within milliseconds his vapor trail vanishing seconds after that. Piccolo sighed softly tearing his eyes off the cloudless blue sky and to his clothes, he made a face before taking off in the opposite direction Kage had.

**VvVvVvV**

"That's daddy!" Pan laughed pointing at the picture in the photo album she had dragged out. She smiled up at Ganjo from her comfortable spot on his lap, "And mommy! Mommy looks pretty in her dress, doesn' she 'Jo?"

Ganjo nodded smiling at his little sister, she had (thankfully) grown out of the 'scream and hide when you first meet someone' stage. Now whenever he came over she was always right there beside him, she had even cried when he moved out into his own apartment after living with them for a few weeks.

"Yes, she's very pretty." He said flipping the page to younger pictures of his father. Kage, who had been sitting on the couch looking at the pictures over Ganjo's shoulder, slid off the couch onto the floor to see the pictures better. Pan looked at him and giggled, "Is that you?" She asked pointing to a picture of Piccolo holding a six year old Gohan. The two were sitting in the grass under one of the many large trees in front of the Son household; Piccolo looked to be meditating while Gohan was sound asleep.

Kage shook his head, "No, that's my father."

"Must have been during a party, or something," Ganjo commented, "Or Grandpa took the picture. Grandma wouldn't have had that at all." He laughed lightly thinking of what his grandmother's reaction to the picture would have been.

Kage frowned slightly, "I can't remember my father ever holding me." He said softly thinking of how distant his father had always been towards him.

"Really?" Ganjo looked up to Kage as Pan turned the page and looked at each of the pictures quickly before flipping the page again, "I can remember a time."

Kage's eyes widened in surprise, "You can?"

"Yea," Ganjo nodded glancing down at Pan, "It was after you nearly killed you and your father," Kage's face fell, his eyes dropped to the floor at the memory; Ganjo continued, "You were still out and everyone had left the room but your father-"

_Ganjo pushed the door open a crack and peered in. Kage was sleeping on the bed, his body free of bandages since Dende had healed him the best he could. Piccolo was looking out the window, his arms folded over his chest as though he were still trying to protect himself from something. _

_He turned suddenly looking down at his son who was starting to stir. Ganjo moved back from the door afraid that he'd be spotted, but he could still see inside. Piccolo had moved to the edge of Kage's bed, the young Namek was crying still half asleep. _

_"I didn't mean it." He sobbed and to Ganjo's surprise, Piccolo picked the boy up and rocked him gently in his arms until he was back asleep. _

"-He told you that he was sorry, and that's when I left." Ganjo looked back up at Kage who was staring at him blankly.

"Thanks." He smiled.

**VvVvVvV**

His father was back in his purple gi meditating when Kage returned home that night. Without a sound he floated up next to him, took the same cross-legged position, and closed his eyes.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **I drew a picture of Piccolo holding Kage from the scene Ganjo was talking about, I drew the picture first and it gave me the inspiration to write that part. :-P To see it visit my site-

http / www. free webs. com / orangenblackart /myart .htm (Just take out the spaces, if you still can't get to it check my profile)

Please REVIEW! :Grin:


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews!

Volcanic: Oh, I will answer that question. I _will_. Just not in this chapter. Lol

Dreamlight:-P

Daffodil8728: Yay! I'm glad your computer works again! And thank you for the review:-)

Miroku-has-darkness: As you wish. ;-)

**VvVvVvV**

This was it, this was the day. Goten looked beyond nervous, he looked… petrified. His legs were shaking so bad he had to sit down, the shaking then transferring to his hands keeping him unable to drink a glass of water without spilling it. Finally Ganjo, pulling Kage aside, talked to the Namek into helping spike the groom's water.

"'It'll relax him'." Kage glared at Ganjo who looked helplessly at Goten making an ass of himself, "That's what you said, wasn't it?" Anger laced Kage's voice and Ganjo laughed nervously, "'We're the best men, we gotta help him out.' Why do I let you talk me into these things!" Kage growled through his teeth.

Trunks looked over his shoulder at the boys, "I can't believe you two did this!" He hissed quickly under his breath before turning to keep an eye on Goten.

"I'm so… happy." Goten grinned at Marron missing the angry look in her eyes.

The reverend smiled lightly, "Looks like someone had cold feet." He said into the mike getting a few chuckles from the crowd. Chichi looked furious at her son, Krillin and 18 held the same look at the young man, none of them knowing the true reason for Goten's actions was the fault of the eldest Son grandchild.

"Do you Son Goten-" The reverend started then froze as Goten leaned forward and latched onto Marron kissing her full on the mouth, "Wait!" The reverend cried watching Trunks pull Goten off the bride, he laughed, "Not yet! Not yet!"

Goten giggled wiping his mouth, "But she's so pretty," He whined to the reverend then turned back to Marron, "You're so pretty." He whispered with large eyes.

"He's gonna kill you when this is over," Kage hissed at Ganjo raising his hands about ready to strangle him, "If I don't myself…"

The action did not going unnoticed by Piccolo who raised an eyebrow at him. Kage smiled innocently over to him and dropped his hands straightening up.

Gohan leaned over to Piccolo, his eyes glued to his little brother in shock, "What the heck's going on?" He whispered figuring Piccolo knew since he usually knew things. He had a good track record of knowing anyways.

"I think our son's know exactly what's going on." Piccolo grumbled. Gohan blinked, leaned back in his seat turning his eyes on his son trying valiantly not to laugh.

"Remind me to thank your father later." Ganjo whispered to Kage through the fake smile plastered to his face.

"Both of you," Trunks whispered sharply over his shoulder, "Shut up!"

"Oh I do!" Goten shouted trying to kiss Marron again but was stopped by Trunks grabbing his collar, "Ack!"

Marron groaned and the reverend held back a snicker, "Do you Marron take Son Goten to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

Marron forced a smile, "To death do we part."

"Then I pronounce you-"

Goten looked up at the reverend with large eyes, "Hurry!" He pleaded silently.

"-Man and wife. You may-"

Marron made a small noise as Trunks lost his grip on Goten's collar and he latched onto her again smothering her mouth with his own.

The reverend blinked, "Kiss the bride." Both Ganjo and Kage groaned slapping their hands over their eyes. Marron pushed away from Goten sucking in a deep breath, her face flushed from lack of air.

Goten turned to the crowd grabbing Marron's hand, "We're married!" He announced before the reverend had a chance to and then pulled Marron down the aisle.

"How could he do that?" Chichi shouted after the two left in the waiting limo for pictures before they were to meet everyone back at the hall for the dinner.

Piccolo glared at Ganjo and Kage, "I don't think it was him that did it, Chichi." Ganjo winced and Kage tried moving away from him.

"What?" Chichi screeched.

Krillin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean Piccolo?"

"Ganjo and Kage spiked his drink." Trunks revealed and everyone turned to Ganjo and Kage, the only two blushing in the group.

Ganjo backed up, "Weren't we supposed to go with them to get pictures taken?" He asked meekly.

Kage pointed at him, "It was all his idea! He told me it'd relax Goten, not, not… not make him an _idiot_!" He shouted at the top of his lungs Ganjo trying to shut him up the whole time.

"Good job boys." Vegeta smirked.

**VvVvVvV**

Goten rubbed his temples, "I feel sick." He grumbled sitting at the head table with several glasses of water before him. Marron looked around for Ganjo and Kage having just found out what they did. The two had vanished after the ceremony; right after Krillin supposedly cussed them out.

"I brought you some aspirin, Goten." Trunks sighed handing the demi Saiyajin two white pills.

Goten gratefully swallowed the pills dry, "Thanks." He reached for a glass of water and downed it.

The doors slammed open startling Goten into spitting his water out all over the table. Piccolo walked in dragging both Ganjo and Kage by their ears, Gohan and Chichi walked behind them still ranting about what they did to 'poor Goten'. Gohan looked both embarrassed and angry as he tried to quiet his mother down to keep her from making yet another scene.

Marron moved away from Goten who was staring blankly at the scene, "Is that real?" He whispered to Trunks who nodded mutely, "Oh damn, I'm not drunk anymore." Goten grumbled burying his head in his arms.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Marron demanded, glaring down at the boys with both her hands on her hips. Piccolo let the boys go and they scrambled to their feet.

"Marron I'm so-" Ganjo started.

Kage cut him off, "No!" He shouted, "No, no more talking from you! You've done enough damage." He scowled at Ganjo looking almost identical to his father, "Marron," He said his face softening as he turned to the bride, "I am so sorry that happened. We were only trying to calm Goten down, he was so nervous."

"Well you succeeded. " Marron growled.

Ganjo looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry Marron."

"Don't tell me," Marron sighed, "Tell Goten."

Ganjo looked over at Kage then nodded to Marron and moved over to the head table with Kage following behind. Ganjo smiled sheepishly at Trunks who glared at him angrily.

"Am I gonna get yelled at again?" Goten mumbled from his face down position on the table.

"No," Ganjo smiled lightly and Goten lifted his head, "Sorry Goten… me and Kage spiked your-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence. All the air rushed from his lungs as he found himself on the floor and Goten on top of him punching him in the face.

"I can't believe you did that!" He screamed as Kage and Trunks pulled him off the younger man.

Ganjo laid on the floor in wide eyed shock as his uncle was pulled out of the room. Gohan offered his son a hand up, "You know," He said as Ganjo climbed to his feet, "You really did deserve that."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** :Whistles innocently.: Review please? My goal's 100! Woot! Lol


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Woot! 100 reviews! (Yes Volcanic you were number 100 :HUGS: lol) Thank you everyone for the reviews::Hands out cookies in celebration:

**VvVvVvV**

"He really got you good, huh?" Andy frowned lightly handing Ganjo an icepack as she sat down next to him on her front porch. Ganjo offered her a weak smile while pressing the pack against his forehead; he had two black eyes, whether it was from the broken nose or the punch he got, he wasn't sure.

"Yea, I really deserved it though," He leaned his head back and sighed, he had left the party soon after Goten was hauled away to a back room to cool off, "I didn't realize I had given him that much until he started giggling at the alter."

Andy smirked, "Can't believe I missed that. Sorry I had to baby-sit my little brother." She combed her hand through his bangs, brushing the stray hairs back out of his eyes.

Ganjo smiled, "Who would I have ran too if you were there?"

"I think she would have stopped us if she was there," A soft deep voice chuckled from above, "So this is where you went." Kage landed in front of the two with hardly a sound. He moved to the porch and sat down on the other side of Ganjo and moved the icepack away from his face, "Oh, got you good," He winced letting Ganjo go back to icing his nose, "But you really did deserve that. Spiking his drink…" Kage shook his head and Andy laughed lightly.

"Gee thanks Kage, you're such a great friend," Ganjo rolled his eyes then closed them with a groan, "By the way," He lifted his head up a little, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Kage stood up and sat down on the sidewalk underneath the light post, "Your Ki signature, duh." He rolled his eyes upwards as he pulled his knees up to his chest. It was late, he realized noticing for the first time that the sky was black and he couldn't see the stars. He didn't like the city. He was like his father in that sense, preferring the woodsy outdoors, or the dry dusty deserts to the city.

"Ki?" Andy's voice cut through Kage's thoughts, "What's a 'Ki signature'?" She aimed the question towards Ganjo who had set aside the icepack. He looked like a raccoon, Kage mused a small smile playing on his lips.

Ganjo rubbed the bridge of his nose gently, "It's an energy force, every living thing has it. Some have more than others, that's why some people can fly and some can't." He suppressed a grunt of pain when his fingers hit a sore spot on his nose.

"You were able to track him here by…?" Andy looked to Kage, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Kage smiled, "I can sense it. Each person has their own Ki signature, they all feel different." He stretched his right leg out and wrapped his arms around his right knee, "Different pulses," He continued letting his eyes wander up to the sky as he thought about it, "Ganjo's signature is similar to his father's, slow and relaxed and when you think about it, it gives off a bit of an orange glow."

"There are colors involved with it too?" Andy asked pulling her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them; it had suddenly grown a little chilly. Ganjo wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him smiling contently.

Kage nodded, "Well… kinda."

"It depends on how you associate things," Ganjo cut in, "Or how your brain is wired I guess. You see, when I sense Kage's ki, it doesn't contain any rhythm, it's erratic and unpredictable. So I see a jagged line with him."

Andy brushed back her bangs from her eyes, "Can anyone learn how to sense ki's?"

"Yep," Kage answered this time, his eyes falling from the sky, "But it takes a lot of concentration, like learning to fly."

"Will you teach me to fly, Ganjo?" Andy grinned turning to Ganjo.

Ganjo lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted to learn to sense ki?"

"Well," Andy shrugged, "Flying sounds like more fun."

**VvVvVvV**

Kage gasped as he surfaced coughing and sputtering on the water, his arms flailed about struggling to keep him afloat. "F-Father!" He screamed sucking in a lungful of air before he began to sink again.

Piccolo floated above him, "Don't panic Kage! Relax!" He shouted down to his son.

They had been sparring above the ocean outside of South City when Kage fell into the water. Well, Piccolo had actually 'thrown' him into the water, but Piccolo was still denying that fact at the moment.)

"I can't… I can't swim!" Kage cried thrashing about in the water, his eyes were wide with fear as he swallowed another mouthful of water, 'I'm gonna drown and he's just going to float there and watch me die!' Panic gripped at his insides, "Father!" He screamed vowing never to forgive the man for this and then he was in front of him holding his hand out. Kage grasped his hand and clung to it with dear life as he was lifted out of the water.

"This isn't how you're going to die." Piccolo growled dragging Kage to shore and dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. Kage glared at him as he panted for breath, his whole body was trembling with fear, 'Oh Kami, I almost drowned!' His mind screamed at him as he lay down on his side.

"Get up!" Piccolo shouted furious with his son's behavior, "Quit acting like a child and get up!"

Kage couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe how bad his body was shaking, he couldn't believe he was crying. Slowly he pushed himself up onto his knees, then up onto his feet, "What do you want?" He sniffed not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. His father already knew he was crying, why would it matter now?

'Come on kid,' Piccolo thought keeping his eyes narrowed, his lips drawn back in a snarl, 'I know you're stronger than this. You're gonna have to be for what's going to happen…' He charged forward catching Kage off guard with a sidekick to the ribs; he flinched stumbling backwards as Piccolo continued his attack.

"I don't want to fight you!" Kage growled defending himself against Piccolo's attacks, "I'm not gonna fight you!"

"Damn it Kage!" Piccolo shouted grabbing his son by the collar, "Do you want me to throw you back into the ocean again? 'cause I won't save you this time!"

Kage's eyes widened with hurt, "You wouldn't…" He whispered his arms falling limply by his sides.

"I already did." Piccolo growled back getting into Kage's face.

Kage shoved him back, "No!" He screamed grasping his head, "You're lying! Why are you lying?" His voice had dropped to a raspy whisper, his eyes burned with tears.

Piccolo snorted, "I'm not lying," He stepped forward, "Either you die here today, or you fight me and you live to see what fate has in store for you. And believe me," Kage looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "This is nothing compared to what's ahead."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **What a place to end the chapter, huh:-P I was trying to think of a way to end the story when two new ideas came to me. So the story will be longer than I ever expected. I hope that's okay with everyone. :Grins:

So uh please review, drop me a line just to say 'hi', 'you suck', whatever. Reviews are more than appreciated. :-D


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! And thank you Volcanic for allowing me to use one of your poems! (Or part of one :-P) :-D

**VvVvVvVvV**

_I was never taught to feel_

_Anything but sadness and hate_

_Born too kill a man, the man_

_Who stole my fathers' fate_

_So every day I sat alone_

_Silently cursing my life_

_And wishing that one-day there'd be_

_Someone to understand my strife_

Revenge, by Volcanic.

**VvVvVvVvV**

"How do you know that?" Kage hissed fisting his hands up by his sides.

'He's angry, but not angry enough…' Piccolo towered over Kage, 'This could just work…' His lips pulled back in a smirk, "After all these years of battling my father, you'd think he'd have told you by now."

Kage remained silent, unable to think of anything to say to his father at the moment.

Piccolo nodded folding his arms over his chest, "No? Heh, figures. You see, when Goku killed my father all his evil, everything that made him, went into me. I was destined to kill Son Goku and take over the world, but I changed. That didn't stop my father from struggling to take over my mind, and then suddenly, he was gone." Piccolo paused locking eyes with Kage, "And there you were."

Kage felt like he had just been punched, the air rushed from his lungs and his heart jumped into his throat. Everything was falling into place, everything was-

"You were an accident. A creation from the strain the evil was putting on my body." Piccolo continued watching as the shock slowly turned into anger, "You're not just crazy, you're evil too."

"Shut up!" Kage broke, his eyes glazing over, "Shut up!" His power level shot up in an explosion of ki, and then Piccolo was on the ground.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Ganjo sighed happily wrapping his arm around Andy's waist. At that moment he was really, truly happy.

"Ganjo, we need to talk."

There went that feeling. Andy pulled back from Ganjo's arm and looked him in the eyes; she studied them for a moment then sighed softly looking away.

"What's wrong Andy?" Ganjo could feel her nervousness, "Are you okay?"

Andy nodded then shook her head, "I'm sorry Ganjo but… I… I only want to be friends with you."

"Friends?"

She nodded, "There's someone else… I like someone else. He doesn't know it but… But I can't stay with you and have these feelings for him."

Ganjo swallowed hard trying to fight off his surprise, "W-who? Do I know him?"

"It's Kage." Andy blurted out blushing lightly.

"You like Kage?" Ganjo's jaw dropped, he blinked a few times in shock then shook his head, "B-But… You _can't_! You can't like him! He's asexual!"

Andy frowned, "Ganjo, that's not nice, he's your best friend!"

'Yeah, best friend…' Ganjo thought bitterly, "I'm not lying! He's asexual. As in, he throws up eggs instead of having sex because he doesn't have… he doesn't…" He blushed, his hands twitching at his sides. A sound akin to shattering glass echoing inhis head, "You can't like him," He whispered, "'cause I like _you_."

Andy bit her lip, "I'm sorry Ganjo. Really I am, I just… I need some time." She stood up unable to look back at Ganjo's suddenly pale face and walked away.

"Andy wait!" Ganjo stood up reaching out for her, "Wait I-" He froze finding that she was already gone. Slowly he sank back onto the front step his head falling into his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening." He hissed.

**VvVvVvVvV**

Piccolo stumbled backwards, the air rushing from his lungs from the sidekick to his ribs. Kage pushed forward following the kick with an uppercut to the jaw knocking Piccolo's head back. Saliva sprayed from Piccolo mouth and drooled down his chin as he tried to compose himself and block the next attack. Kage disappeared only to reappear behind Piccolo with a front kick to the small of his back pushing him forward.

'Much better.' Piccolo grinned inwardly proud of his son's improvement over the past years. He did a front hand spring flipping back to his feet and kicked Kage in the temple. Fell to the ground only to jump back up and lunge at his father punching him in the face. Piccolo fell backwards sliding against the ground, his shirt tearing on the jagged rocks.

"Ha!" Kage shouted firing a ki blast, Piccolo jumped to his feet and had just dodged that ki blast when another came in the direction he was headed. His eyes widened and he prepared himself for the impact.

But it never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes finding Kage only mere inches from his face.

"I'm done." He growled and flew off.

Piccolo released the breath he was unconsciously holding, "What have I done?"

**VvVvVvVvV**

Innocence.

Kage leaned his back against the tree; his legs sprawled out in the grass. He sat in the shadow of the large oak tree watching the kids play on the playground across the sidewalk, across the grass, across the woodchips. Kids always had such innocence to them, 'Did I?'

Pan was playing on the monkey bars, Gohan keeping a watchful eye on her. Like a father should. Kage sighed deeply, his muscles ached from the fight he had earlier with his father. He had gone home and changed into a pair of blue jeans before heading to the park. He wanted to go somewhere he could clear his head, how he ended up there, he wasn't sure. Maybe he had felt Gohan's ki, maybe he needed someone to talk too, maybe…

Gohan noticed Kage sitting against the tree and quickly turned to Pan and helped her down off the bars. She laughed as he tickled her and then ran off to play on the slide. After making sure he'd still be able to see her, Gohan headed over to where Kage sat and sat down next to him.

"You and Piccolo were really going at it today." Gohan said casually, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched Pan go down the slide and run back up it.

"Yea," Kage agreed turning his eyes up to the sky, "He was… strict today."

Gohan chuckled softly, "When's he not?"

"Told me I was an accident, and that I'm evil."

Gohan's eyes slid over to him, his smile fading at the defeated look on Kage's face, "He didn't-"

"He did." Kage bowed his head dropping his eyes to his hands, "Practically said I was evil reincarnate. If he didn't want me Gohan, then why…"

"Kage," Gohan rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Trust me, your father loves you. He's got a reason for trying to make you angry, he always does."

Kage sighed, "Like, wanting to get the crap kicked out of him?" He asked lightly, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips.

Gohan snickered, "You kicked the crap out of him?"

"Yea." Kage grinned.

**VvVvVvVvV**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Yep, this story is getting closer and closer to the end. (I think… )

Ah and incase you didn't know: Kage is Japanese for shadow. :-D

**VvVvVvV**

Shadows are weird things.

Or so Andy thought as she walked down the sidewalk. Anything to keep her mind off what she had just done; breaking up with Ganjo had been one of the hardest things she had to do. She had nothing against the man, no, she rather liked him. But he went too fast, he seemed to want more from her than she was willing to give. Kage on the other hand, Kage was mysterious and had something about him that she couldn't quite place.

Laughter broke Andy free from her thoughts; she looked up finding that she had walked to the park. Kage was up ahead sitting underneath a large oak tree talking to Ganjo's father, Gohan. Gohan leaned his head back and laughed at something Kage had said, his short hair swaying in the wind. Kage's lips pulled back into a grin, his eyes closing halfway as he too laughed. Andy thought about going the other way but her mind was changed when Gohan noticed her and waved her over.

Hesitantly she walked over to the two and forced herself to smile, "Hi." She waved meekly and Gohan grinned.

"I was beginning to think you and Ganjo were attached at the hip." Gohan joked; Andy lowered her eyes a bit her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

She shrugged, "Well… Not anymore," She admitted softly looking up at Gohan's shocked face, similar to how Ganjo's had been, "I broke up with him a little while ago."

Gohan blinked, "Really?" He stood up, "What happened?"

Again Andy shrugged, her eyes landing briefly on Kage as he watched her silently, "He's a really great guy, I just… he deserves better." Her eyes flickered up to Gohan's.

"I think you're being hard on yourself, Andy." Gohan said softly, but he didn't push the subject any further, he had seen the look she had given Kage. There was something more but it wasn't any of his business.

"Daddy!" Pan squealed racing over to her father, "Come watch what I can do! Come on!" She grabbed a hold of his hand and began pulling him away.

Gohan chuckled looking over his shoulder at the other two and waved, "I'll see you around Kage, Andy." He nodded to her then turned back to Pan scooping her up in his arms. She screamed in laughter as he carried her back to the playground. Andy smiled at the scene; she looked down at Kage feeling his eyes on her.

"What _really_ happened?"

Sighing, Andy sat down next to Kage, "I just… I don't know," She dropped her head into her hands, "He was a really nice guy, I really did like him. But not in the way I should. I felt like I was using him, and I didn't want that."

Kage nodded, "I see."

Andy sighed again lifting her head, "There's more."

"More?" Kage tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Andy nodded, "I like you." She had never been so forward in her life, "I couldn't be with Ganjo because I liked… you."

"You like me?" Kage blinked incredulously, "But you… Did you tell Ganjo that?" He rambled in his surprise.

Andy nodded, her face darkening in embarrassment.

Kage breathed in sharply through his nose, "Andy, I'm sorry but I'm Asexual. Didn't Ganjo tell you that when you told him?" 'Oh Kami, Ganjo!' Kage thought mentally slapping his forehead, 'He's gotta be upset, he _really _liked Andy!'

"Yea, he told me," Andy said softly blushing more, "I just, I thought you should know. I'm not really looking for a relationship that involves…" If it were possible, Kage thought, her cheeks would have gotten redder in embarrassment, "_That _kinda thing."

Kage blinked, "Oh…"

**VvVvVvV**

"Ganjo?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the soaked boy in front of him.

Ganjo looked defeated, his bangs hung in his eyes dripping water onto his face, "'s raining. Hard." He said and Piccolo thought that maybe the boy was drunk, but that thought was squashed since the smell of liquor was no where to be found.

And still the question hung in the air, "Why are you here?" Piccolo asked brusquely, he wasn't one to beat around the bush, never had been.

Ganjo stepped further into the cave and out of the rain, "Kage here?" He asked softly throwing Piccolo off yet again.

"No, haven't seen him since this afternoon." His body was still sore from the workout, if you want to call it that, they had had. Ganjo nodded in understanding, "Okay." But he didn't move, as though he didn't have the energy to do so.

Piccolo looked him over, "What's wrong Ganjo?" He asked finally knowing the boy wouldn't move until he was asked.

However the question didn't have the intended effect Piccolo had been hoping for. Ganjo sank to the floor cradling his head in his hands and he sobbed.

"Andy left me." He cried.

Piccolo looked around in panic; why had the boy chosen to come talk to _him _of all people, about something like _this? _Having absolutely no idea how to handle the situation, Piccolo folded his arms over his chest and stared down at Ganjo waiting for him to continue. Or leave. Whatever came first. He silently hoped for the latter, but of course, that didn't happen.

"She left me for Kage." Ganjo continued rubbing his fists into his eyes.

The scene brought back a memory of when Gohan was younger, Piccolo snorted, "Why would she do that, doesn't she know Namekian's are asexual?" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Gohan's offspring.

Ganjo nodded, "I told her and she didn't care." He broke down again, his breathing coming in hiccupping gasps. Piccolo covered his eyes with his hand, this wasn't happening, it _couldn't _be happening.

"She didn't _care_ Piccolo!" Oh but it was happening.

Piccolo looked up at the ceiling of the cave as if to say, 'Kami you old bastard! This is your doing!' He looked back down at the boy and frowned, "Ganjo! Quit crying!" He barked and Ganjo startled looking up at him with large watery eyes, "I can't believe you're letting one human woman control your life."

Ganjo sniffled, "She's not controlling my life."

Piccolo looked at him, "Then what do you call what you're doing right now?"

"Wallowing in self sorrow?" Ganjo answered meekly.

Piccolo snorted, "Get off my floor and go home." He grunted rolling his eyes.

Ganjo stood up wiping his eyes, "Yes sir," He mumbled turning for the cave entrance then paused, "Thanks Piccolo." He said softly before taking off back into the rain. Piccolo watched the boy vanish and turned away from then opening, maybe he was wrong after all.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Thanks Dreamlight for you help with the end. lol

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait! The last weeks been hectic with things plus I've started driver's training and yea… --

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'll get to writing the next chapter now… :-D

**VvVvVvV**

"I can't give you what you need, Andy." Kage said softly studying Andy's face as she stared back with watering eyes.

There was a moment of silence as she dropped her head, trying to gain control of her emotions. Kage waited patently knowing she had something else to say by way she was now looking at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked finally breathing in sharply through her nose.

Kage closed his eyes and looked away, "What is it about me you could possibly like? You've heard the stories haven't you?" She hesitantly nodded brushing away the stray tear from her eyes, she would not cry, not anymore. She had made that promise to herself a long time ago; breathing in slowly through her nose, she nodded again.

"It was kinda hard _not_ to hear them," There was a long silence then, "I remember your face from the news, right before they lost power due to an explosion. They thought you were Piccolo Damaio returning to take over the world again."

Kage winced inwardly, "Ah yes, my Grandfather."

"He's your-" Kage nodded and Andy blinked looking away, "Oh."

'There goes her crush on me.' Kage thought ruefully then mentally shook his head, 'Why would I care if she likes me or not?'

Andy's eyes rolled up to the sky as it started to rain lightly. The children all ran to their parents; Kage lifted his hand as Gohan and Pan waved 'goodbye' to him before they left.

"So, why _did _you blow up that city?" Andy asked pulling her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Kage looked at her solemnly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said softly her cheeks coloring lightly, she felt like a child again. Always asking stupid questions and then paying for them later…

Kage shook his head, droplets of rain fell from his antennae, "No, no it's okay." He rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "I can't remember much of what happened," He brushed a few stray raindrops from his face, "Back then I didn't know I was mentally ill." For some reason 'mentally ill' sounded worse than if he had said 'crazy', he winced slightly.

Andy remained silent for a moment waiting for him to crack a smile or something.

Nothing happened.

"You're 'mentally ill'?" She asked finally, afraid she'd either offend him or embarrass herself when he'd break up laughing. 'Joke's on you!' How often that had happened, how often had she been 'tricked'? _Tell daddy, tell him the stories you make up in your mind and he'll be-_

"I'm alright now, just have to take pills." His voice cut through her thoughts and she sighed inwardly at the calmness in it, "'member when I first met you at Capsual Corps.?" She nodded remembering the comment Kage had made to his father.

"At least you're better now," She smiled lightly then raised an eyebrow, "-right?" Kage nodded chuckling softly as he tilted his face up towards the sky.

"Can I ask you something?" He said opening his eyes and tilted his head to the side; Andy nodded brushing her bangs from her eyes, "Why do you like me?"

She smiled, "Well for one, you listen."

Kage raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but this is really the first conversation we've ever had."

"True," Andy nodded, "But three beautiful women walked by and not once did you break away from our conversation to check them out."

Kage furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm not following."

"With your eyes," Andy said slowly collecting her thoughts, "You didn't stop talking or listening to watch them walk by. Ganjo does it all the time. He's still a 'ladies man'. If you know what I mean…"

"Yea," Kage nodded, "But I'm asexual, and like I said, that kinda thing doesn't interest me."

Andy laughed, "I know, you said that. The other this is…" She was suddenly hesitant to tell him, her eyes dropped to her hands, "You don't remind me of… someone."

"Remind you of someone?" Kage repeated, Andy nodded unable to meet his eyes, "Who?"

Lightening followed by a crack of thunder opened the sky unleashing a torrent of rain on the two. Andy squeaked jumping to her feet and pressed herself against the tree in a vain attempt at keeping dry. Kage, already wet from the earlier drizzle, stood up and laughed at the look on Andy's face. He'd ask her later what she had meant, but for now-

"Come on," He smiled reaching his hand out to hers, "I'll take you home."

**VvVvVvV**

Thunder crashed startling Pan, she yelped pulling the blanket tighter around her while she held her teddy bear. Gohan kneeled down before her, "The thunder can't hurt you Panny." He said glancing up at Videl sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked over edge and flashed a smile at him, sort of an, 'I don't think it'll work' kind of smile.

"I know." Pan shivered peeking out at him through the small space she had left for her eyes, "But it's so scary… and loud." Lightening danced across the sky making the lights flicker, she squeaked ducking into her blankets when the thunder hit shaking the house.

The front door swung open and Ganjo walked in, "Whoa!" He breathed turning and closed the door behind himself, "What a storm!" He wiped at his face brushing away the tears disguised as rain.

"Ganjo!" Pan squealed jumping out of her blankets and into his arms.

Ganjo grinned catching the little ball of energy, "Panster!" He laughed, all earlier depression gone from his system for the moment.

"Aw, you're wet!" Pan scrunched up her face and pushed away from him dropping to the floor. She looked up at him for a moment then ran off.

Gohan blinked looking his son over, "You were flying around in that?"

"Yea," Ganjo shrugged brushing back his damp bangs and looked down at his thoroughly soaked clothes, "I went and talked to Piccolo." His mood dropped slightly.

Pan came back in with a towel, "I got you a towel." She grinned handing him the dark red towel.

Ganjo smiled, "Thanks." He said taking the offered towel and dried his hair.

"What did you talk to Piccolo about?" Gohan asked; his eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"I really don't-" Ganjo sighed looking down at himself, "Can I go change and we talk about this later?" He slung the towel over his shoulder and ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more. Gohan nodded and watched him leave; his eyes flickered over to Videl on the couch.

She slowly closed her book and laid it in her lap, "Is he okay?"

Gohan nodded noticing the alarm in her voice, Ganjo was more like his grandfather in the sense he didn't get mad or upset that often. That just meant when something did come up he had a harder time talking about what happened, he'd just shut down.

"What's wrong with 'Jo?" Pan asked having forgotten about the storm outside, another round of thunder shook the house unnoticed.

Gohan smiled warily down at her, "He has a broken heart." His eyes ticked up to Videl catching the surprised look that crossed her face.

Pan's eyes grew wide, "Will he be okay?" She asked worriedly, "Does he need to go to the doctor?"

"No," Gohan patted Pan on the head, "He'll heal in time."

**VvVvVvV**

Ganjo closed the door behind himself and leaned against it letting the towel fall to the floor. His eyes scanned his room like a trapped animal. They settled on the far wall, at least, that's what he thought was there. Light flooded the room then vanished, he frowned moving over to his dresser and worked his way up it until he found the handle to the drawer. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt.

Something fell to the ground when he pulled the items out, sighing he dropped to the ground and felt around for the object. His hands ran against something smooth, velvety, and square. A box.

"Oh…" He breathed his eyes watering, "Yea."

**VvVvVvV**

Rain spilled into the cave entrance, the sky growing darker by the minute. Whether it was from the storm or the sun setting Piccolo wasn't sure. He moved closer to the opening ignoring the droplets of water falling on his face. A ki shot up suddenly emphasized by thunder.

"It's time."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Hmm… lol

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!

Daffodil8728: What makes babies? lol. :-P

**VvVvVvV**

_If someone ever told you there wasn't a dark side to Son Goku, they lied. That dark side, the side he keeps locked inside, the Saiyajin in him, Kakaratto, rarely ever surfaces. He doesn't let it, until then._

-Chapter 13

**VvVvVvV**

"You'll teach me how to do that one day, right?" Andy smiled letting go of Kage as they landed on her porch.

Kage chuckled wiping the rain from his face, "Sure," He smiled back ducking inside when Andy pushed open the door and held it open for him, "I can't believe this storm!"

Andy closed the door behind him, "I know!" She raked her hands through her hair then smoothed it back down, "It's crazy! Want some hot tea or something? You can wait here until the rain stops."

"Alright." Kage nodded following her into the kitchen.

Andy moved to the stove grabbing the teakettle and filled it with water, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…" She looked over at Kage noticing the alert tense look on his face, "Something wrong?"

He nodded moving to the window in the other room, "Someone's ki just skyrocketed."

"Ganjo's?" Andy's voice wavered in panic, had she driven the man over the edge? Had she really hurt him that much? Or maybe, maybe that was selfish thinking.

**VvVvVvV**

Ganjo dropped the box into his drawer and pulled on his clean clothes when suddenly he felt a ki explode nearby. His father was yelling something in the other room and Pan came running in.

"Ganjo! Ganjo!" She cried attaching herself to his leg, "Something's wrong! Daddy's scared, he's yelling." Her face crumpled as tears spilled down her cheeks, "Why's he yelling?"

Picking Pan up, Ganjo headed into the other room finding Gohan standing in the doorway letting the rain in.

Pan buried her head against his shoulder, "What's going on?" Ganjo asked staring at his father's outline. It was then he felt the spike in ki, slowly he put Pan down on the floor, "Go stay with mom." He said softly nudging Pan towards the couch where Videl stood in stunned silence.

"But 'jo…" Pan whined clinging to his pant leg.

Ganjo took her hand from his leg, "Pan please, go stay with mom," He dropped down to his knees tryinghis best to look her in the eyes, "Protect her, okay?" He knew the fighter, the little bit of Saiyajin in her would rise to the request. She nodded hesitantly pulling away from him and went to cling to their mother.

Ganjo nodded to them and moved next to his father, "Why's he back?" He whispered closing his eyes to focus on the ki signature.

"I don't know." Gohan answered in the same hushed voice, his eyes flickered to his son's face then back to the dark sky, "But… he's different now."

Ganjo furrowed his eyebrows, "Pan said you were yelling, what about?"

"I got a telepathic message from Baba; she said he was coming back, but something wasn't quite right about him. Not since his visit here last time."

**VvVvVvV**

"Why are you still here?" Goku screamed into Kage's face as he held him down.

Kage stared back at Goku with wide eyes, his lip bleeding from the punch that had landed him on the ground. Goku shook him then pulled him up by the collar, "Answer me!"

"Let him go!" Andy found her voice finally; she stood in the hole in the house created by Goku. He had charged in through the front door, that was… nice of him, but then he tackled Kage through the back wall, not so nice of him.

"Go-Goku," Kage gasped trying to pry the man's hands from his neck, "I-I came back. I'm better now…"

"No!" Goku snarled, "I told you to leave and _never _come back!"

"Kakaratto!"

Goku bared his teeth, "What?" He snapped turning his head slightly.

Vegeta floated nearby, his arms folded over his chest, his face neutral, "Let the boy go." He said slowly like one would talk to a stupid child. Goku snorted letting Kage go with a bit of a shove then turned his body fully to Vegeta. The other Saiyajin landed and stalked up to Goku observing him carefully.

"When you told me to wish you back I didn't think it was for this. What the Hell happened to you?"

Andy ran over to Kage, "You okay?" She whispered trying to pull him back towards the house away from the other two warriors. Kage nodded numbly, he carefully wiped the blood away from his chin with the back of his hand. 'Is this what my father had meant? Is this… is this why he wanted to make me angry?' He quickly turned to Andy taking her hands, "You have to get away from here, as far as you can get."

"Wait, why?" Andy's eyes widened in panic, the look on Kage's face frightening her.

Kage squared his jaw and pulled her against him, "Get in your car and drive to Ganjo's, you should be safe there." He said hugging her then stepped back holding her shoulders at arm length, "Okay?"

Not wanting to argue, and feeling a little dumbstruck, Andy nodded and ran off to her car. Kage made sure she was out of eyesight when he turned to Goku and Vegeta talking.

"Knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Vegeta scowled powering up, "You reverted back to your Saiyajin nature and your mind was too stupid to handle it."

Goku chuckled, "You've been waiting for this fight for a long time Vegeta. I hate to disappoint you, but you're not gonna make it."

**VvVvVvV**

The storm was subsiding, for that Ganjo was thankful. It made flying easier when the sky wasn't falling around you.

"Piccolo!" He heard his father call out and soon another ki and outline joined them. The Namekian warrior was without his weights as though he had suspected the fight to be a doozy. He wouldn't expect anything less from his grandfather.

"Vegeta's there too." Piccolo said, his voice catching with the wind and blowing away.

Gohan nodded going faster, "I suspected something was up the last time dad was here. He just wasn't… himself. Kami, I hope Kage's okay, I sense him there too."

"He'll be fine. He's strong." Piccolo grunted narrowing his eyes.

Ganjo closed his eyes focusing on the location they were headed in, his eyes snapped open, "Andy!" He shouted speeding up, "They're at Andy's house!"

"What? You sure?" Gohan asked keeping pace with his son.

Ganjo nodded, "Positive," He focused harder, "Wait, she's moving away at a rapid speed…" He looked over at his father.

"Go." Gohan nodded once and Ganjo broke off from the three changing courses.

**VvVvVvV**

Mud and chunks of grass flew up into the air from Vegeta's body slamming against the ground. He rose to his feet, his body sparking white electricity, his hair a golden yellow hue.

Goku smirked at him from above, his hair an identical color, "Come on Veggie!"

Screaming in anger Vegeta powered up more and dove at Goku, the two interlocked in another power struggle sending waves of energy over the yard. Kage struggled to keep his footing, his arms shielding his face. 'How can I help? I'm no where near as strong as them!'

He skidded back a bit, "This is crazy!" He bit out powering up just a bit to be able to stand against the energy. Vegeta slammed back against the ground, this time his hair faded back to brown and he didn't move. Kage blinked, his eyes sliding up to Goku.

The man grinned, his hair flickering with unbridled energy, "Next."

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Lol, I don't know where everyone got the idea that Andy and Kage wanted kids right now… but if they did I'm pretty sure Kage could reproduce perfectly fine by himself. :-P

**Daffodil: **I must go ask about this word…

**Volcanic:** Check out the story 'Inner' on fictionpress, under the name Wunderwulfe ;-)

**VvVvVvV**

Andy nearly swerved off the road when Ganjo landed in front of her, but lucky for them both he possessed the strength to stop the car with his hands. He skidded back a few feet with the screeching car, the tires and his boots leaving skid marks on the cement.

"Ganjo?" Andy cried getting out of the car, "What the Hell are you doing?" She fisted her hands at her sides to keep them from trembling.

Ganjo turned his grey eyes onto her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that," He said rubbing the back of his neck, "You need to get out of here." He sobered quickly and reached a hand out to her.

"I know, that's why I was _driving_!" Andy eyed Ganjo's outstretched hand warily.

"Not fast enough, let me take you to my parent's house."

Hesitantly Andy accepted his hand and he pulled her to him floating up into the air, "Hold on." He said softly before taking off as fast as he could towards his parent's house.

Andy rested her head against his chest closing her eyes against the wind, 'I hope Kage's okay.' She thought absently.

**VvVvVvV**

Kage blinked looking up at the Saiyajin, there was no way he'd be able to beat him by himself. His eyes flickered over to Vegeta still lying in on the ground unconscious.

"Don't expect him to be helping you anytime soon." Goku snickered cracking his knuckles.

Kage looked back up at him, "Since when have you been-"

"What?" He switched hands, "Evil? I've always had it in me, much like you've had the evil side in you. Who did you call yourself again? Oh yea, Piccolo Damaio, your grandfather. Bet he liked that." A sadistic smile, something that looked unnatural for the once good hearted Saiyajin, spread across Goku's face.

"I don't remember that." Kage growled narrowing his eyes; he could feel his father and Gohan getting closer to them, he needed more time.

Goku snorted, "Right, he still talks to you, huh?" He blinked then, "Oh that's right, you're _crazy. _He wasn't actually there, just made him up in your mind so you could…" He stretched his hand out shooting a ki blast at the house, it exploded upwards into chunks of wood and ash, "Ka-boom." The sadistic smile turned into a sadistic grin at the angry look on Kage's face.

"Shut up." He growled.

Goku chuckled, "Ever since I saw you that day, the one where you almost succeeded in killing yourself and your father, I knew there was potential in you. Come on, you know you want to give in to it… the evilness in you, just let yourself go."

Kage grit his teeth together, this was it, this was why his father had pushed him so hard that day. He had to know he'd withstand this anger and not join Goku as 'Piccolo Damaio'. He could feel the separate personality clawing its way through to his consciousness. No, he wouldn't let it happen.

"A minute ago you were going to kill me for coming back."

Goku shrugged, "Eh, you know, things change."

Kage rolled his eyes, "Whatever happened to the old Goku?"

"He was a fake!" Goku laughed, "You'd be surprised how lightly people take you when they think you're stupid. And all the trust you get from them when they think you're 'friends'."

Kage breathed in slowly through his nose then smirked, "Yea, I know the feeling," He said in a deeper voice, "You buddy up with everyone, gain their trust, and then turn on them all. All the while you're destroying things they think they can still save you, brilliant plan. That's why I let the kid be for the most part, had to gain some trust. I think we were on the same wavelength there, huh?"

Goku landed, "Damaio, I see you've pushed past that weak consciousness Kage had, huh?"

"The brat looses it when he gets angry." Kage grinned, "It was just a matter of waiting 'till the right point."

Goku nodded approvingly, "Very good. Now we wait 'till the others get here before we can continue this."

Kage nodded moving next to Goku, "They shouldn't be very hard to take out; Gohan hasn't been training very hard anymore and Kage nearly killed Piccolo the other day."

**VvVvVvV**

"There," Piccolo grunted now able to see Kage and Goku, "Aw shit… not again."

Gohan blinked, "They teamed up!" He grit his teeth together and shook his head, "Damn it! Maybe we can-"

"Remember how well that went last time with Kage?" Piccolo cut in breathing sharply through his nose, "Hopefully Ganjo will get back in time to give us a hand."

Gohan nodded as the two landed. Piccolo scowled looking his son over, he couldn't believe he had betrayed him again.

'It shouldn't be such a shock, you saw this coming.' He reminded himself.

"Dad," Gohan started, "What's going on?" He looked at his father pleadingly, hoping against hope that maybe they had it all wrong and there was someone else out there. Someone with a similar Ki signature… The look Goku gave him squashed any of that hope he had left; the Saiyajin looked at the two cockily.

"Piccolo," Kage smirked, "Glad you're here," He reached his hand out forming a ball of Ki, Goku nodded to him approvingly, "You can help me take out this scum bag!" He quickly turned to Goku slamming into him knocking him to the ground, "See, I'm a good actor too!" He spat in his normal voice.

Both Piccolo and Gohan stared at Kage dumbly not quite believing what they had witnessed. Goku jumped back to his feet seething in anger, "You little…" He growled.

Kage powered up tapping into the anger he was keeping bottled up, his ki flickered white around his body.

"Bring it on." He hissed lunging at Goku again.

**VvVvVvV**

Ganjo set Andy down on the lawn and took her by the shoulders, "I'm sorry for whatever I've done."

"You haven't done anything Ganjo," Andy said knowing exactly why he was apologizing, "It should be me apologizing for hurting _you_." She stepped back away from him, "We can talk about this later, but please go help the others now."

Ganjo bowed his head, "I might now return." He said softly.

"You'll come home, if not for me, for your family."

With a small nod, Ganjo took off into the air heading back towards the steadily increasing ki signatures. Andy watched the vapor trail left behind fade before she turned to the house.

**VvVvVvV**

"You tricked me!" Goku shouted dodging Kage's fist.

Kage brought his knee up connecting with Goku's stomach, "Wasn't very hard, guess your stupid act wasn't all an act, huh?"

"Cheap shot…" Vegeta grumbled standing up; Gohan's eyes flickered over to him while Piccolo's remained on Kage and Goku.

"What happened?" Gohan asked walking over to Vegeta to offer him a hand up; Vegeta scowled pushing Gohan's hand away and stood up on his own.

"The baka had me wish him back! Said it was important and he'd 'haunt' me until I did so. I managed to ignore him for a good two weeks then he started to move things…"

Gohan looked back up at his father fighting Kage, Kage wasn't doing to bad, but he wasn't doing to good either. He fell to the ground but caught himself an inch from the earth and launched himself back up at Goku.

"I'm not going to just stand here and let Goku get away with that, _no one_ tricks the prince of all Saiyajins and gets away with it!" Vegeta powered up again with a scream.

Gohan and Piccolo followed suit lunging themselves at Goku as he powered up a Kamehameha attack.

"Ka…me…. Ha… me… HAAA!"

"Kage look out!"

Kage was shoved aside as the blast raced towards him and hit his rescuer.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Thank you **EVERYONE **for your lovely reviews:Grins:

**VvVvVvV**

_Breathe in _

_Breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe in _

_Breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_  
Tied to a wheel _

_Fingers got to feel  
Bleeding through a tourniquet smile  
I spin on a whim slide to the right  
I felt you like electric light  
For our love  
For our fear  
For our rise against the years and years and years_

Machine Head by Bush

**VvVvVvV**

Dust and the unforgettable sent of burning flesh met Piccolo's nose. He lowered his arm and blinked against the thick dust trying to see through it. There were two figures crouching on the ground a few feet away, hushed murmurs wafted through the fog to his ears.

"Why'd you do that?" He recognized the voice as Kage's.

Gohan wandered out of the dust to him wiping at his eyes, "That blast, my eyes are-"

"Shh!" Piccolo hissed struggling to hear who it was that saved Kage's life. He refused to believe that Vegeta, the Prince of all that was arrogant, had sacrificed himself for his son. Gohan looked at him quizzically; his eyes darted over to the two silhouettes. Slowly his jaw dropped open as the dust cleared.

"I was mad at you?" Ganjo winced; his wound was deep and even though most of it had been cauterized by the intense heat of the ki blast, it was still bleeding.

He hung onto Kage's arms and tried to pull himself up, "Stay down," Kage ordered pushing him back onto the ground as gently as he could, "Kami, I can't believe you… I could have-"

"Died?" Ganjo coughed blood spilling over his lips.

Kage grimaced, "I was gonna say 'move'."

A deep raspy laugh gurgled its way past Ganjo's lips, "No… no wonder Andy loves you," Kage's face softened, "Y-you've always been a good friend."

"No I haven't..." Kage frowned, his eyes ticking up to Gohan running over then back to Ganjo's face, "I should have been…"

Gohan knelt down besides the boys, "Ganjo," He looked at the gaping wound in the boy's abdomen and paled slightly, "Hang in there son."

"Damn," Kage startled slightly having forgotten, how he wasn't sure, about Goku, "Missed my target." Goku shrugged then smiled, "What a strange turn of events, instead of Kage saving Ganjo, Ganjo saves Kage. Wasn't it always-" He glanced at Piccolo, "You saving Gohan? Hmn." He folded his arms over his chest trying his best to look like he was deep in thought.

Kage stood up, "You sick-"

"-Son of a bitch." Goku finished for him and shrugged again, "I'm done with all the talking, the sulking, the… whatever, come on let's get on with this fight!"

"I'll give you a fight!" Vegeta shouted bombarding Goku with several ki blasts from above. He had used the dust and Ganjo's injuries as a distraction while he positioned himself above Goku.

"Enough!" Goku shouted lunging at Vegeta and the two interlocked in a power struggle.

Kage quickly knelt back down by Ganjo, "We have to get him out of here." He said to Gohan while trying to lift the injured man. Ganjo hissed in pain as he was shifted, more blood spilling from his lips.

Gohan grabbed Kage's arm keeping him from moving Ganjo, "You'll only succeed in injuring him more."

"He'll die if we don't do anything!" Kage's mouth opened slightly in shock as Gohan bowed his head and looked away, "You can't…"

Ganjo grabbed Kage's hand, "Kage," He grit his teeth together to keep from coughing, he winced, "The Dragon balls… j-just wish me back." His lips twitched up into a small smile, "'k?"

Kage nodded squeezing his hand, "It won't come to that, just hang in there, okay?"

"Sure." Ganjo nodded lightly, his eyes dimmed and Gohan knew he only had minutes left. Kage stood up his eyes darting to where Vegeta and Goku fought, their movements so fast they were only blurs to the untrained eye. There was no way Vegeta could defeat Goku on his own, no matter what the stubborn price thought.

"Father." Kage moved over to his father, the two stood at almost the same height, Kage being only an inch or two shorted. Piccolo's dark eyes slid over to him, "You had me fooled." He said softly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"I had to stall," Kage admitted then shook his head, "We can talk about that later. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance fighting Goku-"

An explosion sent Goku slamming to the ground; the angry Saiyajin picked himself up from the rubble and glared up at Vegeta. It seemed like he had the upper hand, until the sadistic grin that had been plastered to Goku's face since his arrival returned. He wiped away the blood from his face and straightened himself out, "You've gotten stronger Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted refusing to answer, just watched as Goku grinned and continued talking, "Guess all that pointless time in the gravity room really did pay off." He stretched his arms over his head then pulled them back clenching his fists. His ki skyrocketed, his hair sparked with energy as he climbed to Super Saiyajin two. Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku's ki continued to rise and his hair grew longer, his eyebrows fading.

"No… it can't be… Super Saiyajin three!" Vegeta gaped, he narrowed his eyes and scowled as Goku looked back at him and laughed.

"Like I said," His voice had gotten deeper, darker, "'Pointless time'." Then he vanished.

Vegeta gasped floating backwards, his eyes darted from side to side, "Kaka-" He keeled forward as Goku reappeared right in front of him, his fist sinking into the prince's stomach.

Kage turned to his father, "There's no way-" He blinked, there was something his father hadn't told him the day of their spar. Piccolo looked at him questioningly then frowned looking away.

_"This isn't how you're going to die."_

_"Either you die here today, or you fight me and you live to see what fate has in store for you. And believe me," Kage looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "This is nothing compared to what's ahead."_

"You knew…" Kage whispered, "You knew about this."

Piccolo snorted, "You're stronger than you think; you just won't allow yourself to use your full potential."

"That's not-"

"You're friend is dead now because you wouldn't fight Goku, you refuse to let yourself hurt anyone anymore." Piccolo grabbed Kage by the shoulders, "You can't let your feelings hold you back, you can't be like-"

"Goku?" Kage's eyes slid up to the fight taking place over their heads, Vegeta was holding his own but fading fast.

Gohan ran his hand over Ganjo's eyes closing them, the boy's chest had stilled shortly after Kage left. Hesitantly Gohan stood and joined Kage and Piccolo; the two were staring up at the fight, Piccolo's hands on Kage's shoulders.

"He's gone."

Kage jerked back to reality, his eyes finding Ganjo's still body on the ground then Gohan's ashen face. This was no longer him against the world, him against himself, him against… This was real, this was now, and his best friend was dead. A sick awakening filled his body, numbing him from his toes on up.

'I've never seen a dead body before.' The thought came suddenly making him nauseous.

Piccolo bowed his head in respect to the fallen warrior. The wind picked up blowing back the dust that had been floating around from the stray Kio blasts. Piccolo lifted his head noticing the increase in ki and the blank look in Kage's eyes.

"Kage you can't-" Gohan started reaching a hand out to stop Kage.

The air shifted around them and then Kage was gone reappearing before Goku beating the snot out of Vegeta, "Let him go!" He screamed.

Goku punched Vegeta once more in the face before letting him fall to the ground below. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an hour to everyone on the ground, then they vanished.

Piccolo growled, "He's going to try his best at wearing Goku down, that's when we finish the job." He called over to Gohan as the two raced over to where Vegeta lay.

"How do you know that?" Gohan called back, then shook his head, "Nevermind."

The Saiyajin prince had reverted back to normal as he crawled out of the crater his body had made from the fall.

"Damn… stupid…" He grumbled spitting out blood once he reached the top. His eyes traveled up to the two fighting in the air and he continued his cursing and swearing. Gohan made it to him first and offered him a hand, "I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped pushing the hand away and clumsily got to his feet before stumbling forward.

Piccolo caught him and pushed him to his feet, "Regain your senses we're going to need you."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted spitting out more blood, "My senses are just fine Namek!"

Kage powered up more and more every chance he got, his knee connected with Goku's ribs sending the man flying back.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N:** ALRIGHTY THEN! That was hard chapter to write… The death of Ganjo was hard to write too, but he'll be coming back. (Last chapter) :-D

Also! I'm currently working on another DBZ fic (Along with an X-men and Stargate fic that won't be out for a LONGLONGLONG time…) starring our favorite Namekian! That should be out soon after this fic is finished. ;-)

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! This is the second to last chapter of my fic! O.o I've enjoyed writing this fic so much I can't believe it's almost over. :Hands out cookies: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**VvVvVvV**

Was there ever such a thing as a Super Namekian? Piccolo could remember a time he believed himself to be the strongest warrior on the planet. It was right after he fused with Kami, with the combined strengths of the once God, Nail, and himself he believed himself to be unstoppable.

How wrong he had been.

Now his eyes focused on a Namekian that could've pass as him if he were an inch taller and didn't have the scar on his right cheek. He was proud to say that that Namekian was his son, a product of himself and _not _the evil he carried with him.

Kage narrowed his eyes as he powered up resisting the urge to shut them completely. He could see Goku climbing from the self-made crater, his long golden hair flashing with electricity. His power leveled off as Goku raced towards him with his fist pulled back.

"Kami," Vegeta hissed spitting out another mouthful of blood, "Where'd the Namek get that much power?"

Gohan smiled lightly eyeing Piccolo, "From where we all thought my father got his… the purity of his soul."

Piccolo glanced at Gohan, the boy could sound cheesy at times,but maybe it was… no it _was_ true. He nodded looking back to the fight at hand; they had to be ready when Goku tired.

Goku backed off confusing Kage slightly, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. He watched guardedly as Goku looked around like he was going to flee, "What are you looking for Go-" Before he could finish Goku darted towards the lake and dove in. Kage's eyes widened in shock, _'He's using my fear to buy time to recover!' _

"Go after him Kage!" Piccolo shouted from the ground below.

Kage eyed him opening his mouth to speak when he heard Vegeta growl, "Some great warrior! He's afraid of a little water!"

_'A great warrior…,'_ Kage thought floating in the air, _'It's not about beating someone up; it's about getting over fear.'_ His eyes narrowed and he flew towards the lake looking over it in an attempt at spotting Goku. The dark murky waters showed no sign of the Saiyajin.

"Damn it, damn it…" Kage growled then took in a deep breath and dove into the water.

**VvVvVvV**

"Would you like some tea, Andy?" Videl asked already filling the teakettle up.

Andy nodded, "That'd be nice." She said softly her hand clasped over the table. Pan sat in the chair to the left of her, the child's small black eyes studying her intently.

"Were you the one who broke my brother's heart?" She asked innocently, Andy startled turning her brown eyes to the child's black ones.

"I-"

"Pan, leave Andy alone." Videl said looking at Pan over her shoulder as she grabbed a box of herbal tea from the cupboard, "Why don't you go work on your katas in the yard?"

"But mom-" Pan started then sighed at the disapproving look her mother gave her, "Okay." She stood up from her chair glancing one last time at Andy before sulking out the front door.

Videl shook her head pouring the now boiling water into mugs, "I'm sorry about that Andy." She said dropping the tea bags in the mugs and walked over to Andy handing her a mug.

"No… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt Ganjo. That's why I broke up with him." She bit her lip staring into her tea mug.

Videl nodded, "I understand completely. I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen, Sharpner was his name. I broke up with him for Gohan actually..." She paused taking a sip of her tea, "And the fact that he was a jerk, but that's beside the point."

Andy grinned struggling not to laugh, "Well Ganjo's not a jerk." She said sobering up.

"Oh I know!" Videl blinked, "If he was he'd be in big trouble. No… that's not what I was saying," She smiled lightly, "So who is this guy you like?" At this Andy blushed taking a long sip of her tea, Videl laughed, "Come on tell me."

Setting her mug down Andy brushed the bangs away from her face, "Kage." She said sheepishly then added, "And I know all the stories, both he _and _Ganjo told me."

"You told Ganjo?" Videl asked in surprise.

Andy nodded, "I thought he should know first, I didn't want him to think that Kage was forcing me to dump him or… or I was just dumping him because of some other guy."

"But you did dump him for another guy." Videl countered.

Andy grimaced slightly, "I dumped him because I felt he deserved someone better, someone who _was _in love with him. I wasn't, I felt I was leading him on and I didn't want to do that."

Videl nodded in understanding and took a sip of her tea, "Kage's a nice boy." She said lowering the mug.

**VvVvVvV**

Suffocating… He was suffocating… no he was drowning. His eyes burned with the murky water, blind to everything around him.

_'This must be how Ganjo feels… felt.' _He thought absently struggling to swim towards the surface when he saw it, a faint glow in the distance.

_'Oh crap!' _He groaned charging his own ki blast to counter Goku's.

**VvVvVvV**

The lake exploded upwards into a giant water filled mushroom cloud. The three onlookers stumbled as the ground shook below them and water along with other objects. Vegeta grimaced pulling fish guts from his hair, "Aw sick!"

"Look!" Gohan shouted ignoring Vegeta's distress over the fish guts in his hair, "Dad's no longer Super Saiyajin three!"

The three looked up as Goku dropped back to Super Saiyajin level and charged at Kage.

"Gohan, Vegeta, now's our chance!" Piccolo shouted over the roar of falling water and clashing ki blasts.

Vegeta scowled, "What?" He growled pulling the last of the gunk from his hair.

"You two go help-" Piccolo froze, his eyes darting up to Kage as the boy broke free of Goku, "Everyone get down!"

**VvVvVvV**

Goku snarled punching Kage in the jaw, the boy's head snapped back from the impact saliva spraying from his mouth. He recovered quickly and used the backwards momentum to flip kicking Goku in the face. Goku staggered backwards then charged Kage, the two interlocking in a stalemate.

"Give it up Kage; you're not going to beat me." Goku hissed pushing the Namekian backwards.

Kage grit his teeth together, "You're wrong, you see… I have something you don't have," He grinned at Goku's confused as he broke free from the Saiyajin and pulled his hands back gaining energy, "_Bakuhatsu__ HA!_" He shouted thrusting his hands forward releasing the pent up energy.

Goku screamed as the ki blast hit him head on and exploded around him engulfing everything.

**VvVvVvV**

The blinding light Piccolo was all too familiar with died down leaving behind deafening silence. This was the third time Kage had used the attack, the first time it had hit the opponent point blank. Slowly he pulled himself up from the dust and dirt that covered him and looked around. Vegeta and Gohan were already on their feet, they looked like ghosts with all the dust covering their faces and clothes. Piccolo looked down at himself guessing that he didn't look any better than the two of them.

"Whoa." Gohan breathed, Piccolo moved next to him his eyes following his. Where once stood a beautiful green forest and dark blue lake now was nothing but dirt and large crater.

"Where's Kage?" Piccolo rasped, he coughed clearing his throat.

Vegeta shook his head dust falling from his hair and clothes, "There's no way…" His words died in his throat as a single figure climbed out of the crater and walked towards them. Clothes torn and almost nonexistent, Kage stood before the group and smiled warily.

"I think I did it." His voice faltered as he stumbled forward loosing consciousness, Piccolo caught him pulling him into his arms.

"You did good my son." He said softly.

Gohan sighed looking around, "Think it's over?"

Vegeta snorted brushing his clothes off as he turned, "It is for now." He said glancing at the two over his shoulder, "Gohan, the Dragon balls won't be back for another year."

Gohan nodded and the last full blooded Saiyajin turned back and flew off.

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**A/N: **Thank you Volcanic, Daffodil8728, Xzanayu, Shadow Dreamer 27, Basket Case14, and everyone who reviewed for this story! Thank you all so much, if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have gotten my goal (And well past it) of 100. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this last chapter:-D

**VvVvVvV**

Kage woke up in his father's arms just as they landed in front of Gohan's house. He groaned pulling away from his father and onto unsteady feet. He stumbled backwards into Piccolo's waiting arms then stood again; this time Piccolo helped him by putting his arm around his back and pulling Kage's arm up over his neck. Kage winced slightly in pain then looked up at his father and smiled sheepishly. Piccolo nodded taking the unsaid thank you. Their attention was quickly snapped to the front door as the girls walked out. Videl and Pan went to Gohan throwing their arms around him while Andy eyed Kage; she looked at a loss of what to do.

Kage pulled free of his father's arms, "I'm okay." He said to him reassuringly then turned to Andy; he smiled lightly moving over to her.

She looked up at him breathing slowly out through her nose, "You okay?" She asked softly for a lack of a better thing to say. Kage nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was worried." Andy whispered smiling as Kage hugged her back.

"I know," Kage said softly then added, "I'm sorry I broke your house."

Andy leaned against him muffling her laugh with his chest, "That's fine," Of course she was sad for loss of her home, but the loss was minor to if she had lost Kage or… She broke away from Kage at the heartbreaking sob admitted from Pan.

"No, no, Gohan please…" Videl covered her mouth as tears dropped from her eyes; she quickly pulled Pan to her, the little girl sobbing.

"B-but Ganjo was my best friend daddy!" Pan sobbed clutching to her mother's pant leg, "He w-was my best friend!" Gohan knelt down next to his daughter and tried to hug her but the young demi Saiyajin pushed him away and ran into the house.

"How could you let this happen?" Videl's voice hitched.

Gohan shook his head, "There wasn't anything I could have done. He'll be back though; we'll wish him back in one year." He stood up pulling his wife to him, "We'll wish him back." He whispered in her ear.

**VvVvVvV**

**One Year Later**

The last golden orb with four red stars was placed in the circle. The orbs flashed with an inner light; Gohan placed his hand on Pan's shoulder as he looked down at the dragon balls.

"Wanna do the honors?"

Pan tilted her head back, "Can I?" She smiled when Gohan nodded then turned back to the orbs, "Rise Eternal Dragon!" She called out and the balls began glowing. Not even a moment later they exploded into long rays of light that shot up into the sky. A long green dragon emerged as the light died down, its large red eyes stared down at Pan. She swallowed hard staring up at the impressive monster.

"**WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" **The dragon rumbled.

Pan backed up against her father's legs in fear; she swallowed again and said with a trembling voice, "We wish for m-my brother G-Ganjo to b-be returned t-to this plane of existence." She had rehearsed that line over and over again since they begun their search for the dragon balls, the words left her mouth feeling like a foreign language. Her head tilted back to see her father and he nodded smiling in approval.

**"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, I WISH THEE FAREWELL!" **In the same way he came, the Eternal Dragon left. The dragon balls shot up into the sky and scattered over the earth to be found once again for a new wish.

Pan breathed a sigh of relief then blinked, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" An oddly familiar voice echoed across the lookout.

Pan whirled around her eyes growing wide, "Ganjo!" She squealed launching herself into her brother's arms, "It worked! You're back!" She grinned hugging his neck.

Videl covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes began to water; she followed after Pan pulling the two into a hug.

Ganjo chuckled softly, "Hey Panster," He smiled hugging the little girl back, "Mom." He grinned hugging his mother with one arm while his other held Pan up.

His eyes trailed up to his father's form, "Hey dad." He said softly as the man walked over and shook his hand then pulled him into a hug.

"Missed you son, the afterlife treat you well?" Gohan grinned pulling back and ruffled Pan's hair. The little girl giggled happily glad to have her whole family back.

Ganjo laughed, "Yea, I trained with King Kai most of the time." He rolled his eyes, "Would have been longer if I could have come up with a joke he hadn't already heard."

"Well we're glad you're back." Videl smiled hugging her eldest again, "Come on, let's go home."

Ganjo nodded setting Pan down and began following everyone to the edge of the lookout when he froze, "Where's Kage?" He had been sure the Namekian would have been here for his homecoming, it struck him odd that he wasn't.

Gohan exchanged looks with Videl then smiled, "He hasn't exactly been feeling well."

**VvVvVvV**

"Ow."

Andy smiled apologetically at Kage, "Sorry."

"Meh," Kage grumped lying on his side, "Then stop… doing… that." He closed his eyes trying to swallow the large lump in his throat. It had been growing steadily for the past two weeks; it was now almost the size of a basket ball. Kage was amazed that he could still breathe let alone talk, although the latter was proving difficult to do as of now. Andy lightly brushed her hand over his swollen throat, this time gentler since the skin there had gotten sensitive.

Kage sighed lightly, "My… father…?"

"He should be here soon." Andy smiled standing up from her knelt position, "Would you like some water?"

Kage closed his eyes, "Yes…please."

As Andy walked into the kitchen the front door opened, Kage opened his eyes and attempted to sit up when he saw who it was. A large grin spilled over his face, "Ganjo… you're…" He grimaced at his choppy sentence and cut it short with a roll of his eyes.

Ganjo laughed, "So it is true." He grinned closing the door and moved closer to Kage examining his throat by gently touching it.

Kage winched grabbing Ganjo's probing hand, "Yea." He sighed again then returned to smiling as Andy walked in with a cup of water.

"Ganjo! Welcome back!" Andy laughed handing Kage his water before hugging Ganjo around the neck. He stiffened briefly as memories from his previous life with Andy flooded his mind. 'But that was long ago in another life.' He reminded himself hugging her back; there would be no more tension between them or any of his friends, especially now with a new life on the way. Kage smiled glad that Andy and Ganjo were getting along; he had feared there would be conflict between the two. Wincing in pain he laid down and closed his eyes, it would be soon now.

"How did… why did…?" Ganjo trailed off at a loss of words suddenly, he wanted to know why Kage had decided to have a child.

He was lucky that Andy had caught on to his unfinished bits of nothingness, she smiled, "This was solely Kage's decision," Her eyes flickered over to the Namekian lying on the couch, he smiled at her, "We had lived together for two months, a month after…" She hesitated and Ganjo nodded in understanding, "Well we bought this place and one night while we were sitting on the couch Kage said he wanted a family-"

Kage closed his eyes ignoring the pain that was suddenly building up in his throat and focused on the memory of the night Andy was talking about.

_"Gohan said that Bulma created a new dragon ball radar that can pick up the location of the balls even when they're rock." __Andy said pulling her feet up onto her couch and wrapped her arms around her knees. She had been hanging around Bulma and Capsual Corps since the Goku incident. Bulma had been generous enough to allow her to live in a spare room until Andy could afford to buy a new place to live. They had quickly become friends when Bulma found out about Andy's secret love of science, that and shopping. _

_Kage smiled, it'd be good to see the demi Saiyajin again, he missed their sparring sessions. He looked over at Andy, her body nestled comfortably against his, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sure he wasn't capable of sexual love like a normal human being, but he was capable of emotion as well as love. _

_"I want a family." He said openly then blushed and looked away. _

_Andy blinked having not expected that, "Honestly…?" She too blushed lightly. Kage nodded looking back at her, "Okay." She smiled._

"You never thought of adoption?" Ganjo asked sitting down in an armchair and glanced over at Kage.

Andy shrugged, "I did at first then Kage told me that he wanted to do it himself." She laughed softly running her hand through her hair.

Ganjo grinned, "So when's the wedding?"

Kage's eyes snapped open and he groaned clutching at his throat, "Time…!" He swallowed harshly his eyes watering from pain. Andy and Ganjo stood up both at a loss of what to do.

"Where's your father!" Andy panicked moving over to Kage's side as he slid off the couch onto his knees on the hardwood floor.

Ganjo ran to the door and threw it open as Piccolo landed outside, "Get your butt in here!" He shouted over Kage's gagging gasps inside.

"What?" Piccolo eyed Ganjo oddly as he made his way towards the house.

Ganjo pointed inside, "Your son's going into labor!" He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned against the door frame, "Did I just say that?"

Piccolo pushed past him and into the house where he found Kage curled up on the floor with his eyes squeezed shut. Glad for the memories of Kage's birth and his own (Which were weird to have…), Piccolo knelt down beside his son.

"Kage, you have to sit up." He said pulling Kage up by his shoulders.

Andy moved out of the way and Ganjo moved back into the room closing the door. For the first time since his blindness, he was happy he was. He didn't think he could handle seeing his best friend throw up an egg…

Kage grunted leaning forward his jaw dropping open further. He gasped in a breath, his hands clutching his knees as another bout of pain rippled through his neck.

Piccolo kept his hand on Kage's shoulder, "It will all come to you naturally, just stay calm." He said softly.

A green slimy substance dripped from Kage's mouth as he gagged again, his jaw lowered more and he leaned forward. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the muscles in his neck tense and the bulge in his neck move blocking off the air to his lungs.

"Stay calm." Piccolo repeated himself.

Andy moved to Kage's other side and rubbed his back soothingly; she laid several towels down under Kage's mouth for the egg. Piccolo nodded to her and she smiled lightly going back to rubbing Kage's back. Another intense contraction and Kage could now fell the smooth surface of the egg on the back of his tongue. He gagged pushing it forward more into his mouth and then out onto the pile of towels.

Andy let out the breath she was unaware she had been holding when Kage sucked in a lungful of air. He sat there for a moment panting and allowing his jaw to reset itself before he reached for the egg and carefully cleaned it off. Ganjo moved in closer and sat down by the group.

"Congrats Kage." He said softly.

Andy grinned kissing Kage on the cheek, "Good job." She whispered.

Piccolo patted him gently on the back, "What are you going to name it when it hatches?"

Swallowing the left over bitterness from his mouth Kage smiled, "Hizashi." He said a bit gravelly.

"Sounds good." Ganjo smiled.

Kage gently picked up the egg, "I can't wait to see him."

**THE END**

**VvVvVvV**

**A/N: **I want to thank you all again for reading this story, I don't think it'd be half as good as it was if it hadn't have been for you guys. :HUGS: Thank you! I must admit that I got the idea for the end of this from Daffodil8728 and Volcanic from the baby reviews. :-P lol. I hope you guys like the ending :Grins:

I might do a sequel to this after I finish my other stories, it's still uncertain at this point. I do, however, have a good idea for a sequel if I decide to do so. :-)

**What the Japanese names I made up meant-**

**Ganjo:** Strength

**Kage:** Shadow

**Hizashi: **Sunlight/ ray of sun.

**Please Review!**


End file.
